


Shocking Biology

by Aunty_Climatic



Series: Family by Choice [2]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: 20 aunts and a grandfather, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aunt Nomura, Barbara has trauma, Barbara tries to act normal, Childhood Trauma, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jim has family, Little Sister AU, Little Sister Barbara, Mom Nomura, tumblr inspired, what is normal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aunty_Climatic/pseuds/Aunty_Climatic
Summary: Barbara was fine. She lives in Arcadia with a good job and another set of hands around when it comes to raising her son.The same son who shouldn’t be possible because of her past. The same son who she’s tried to protect every single day, and only wants the best for. The same son who gains a larger roll in life due to some geezer’s meddling, centuries before her son was even born.Barbara is far from fine, but if she must turn to the powers she’s had since her time spent in Rapture, she will do it… If only to be fine once again.Inspired and Art by https://weregreatatcrime.tumblr.com/Will be doing a rewrite of the first four chapters before moving on to the next.
Relationships: Nomura/Jack (BioShock)
Series: Family by Choice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878235
Comments: 31
Kudos: 58





	1. Prologue - Shifting Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Nomura was expecting a normal mission, not one that would make her to take a step back and analyze her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED 5/6/2020

When the Janus order first gave her this job, she was sure that it would be simple enough. Go in, spend a week finding out what happened to their missing operatives, and get out. The place was simple enough to navigate with being a simple light house leading down into a loading bay for a Bathysphere. Finding her comrades should've been easy with the little amount of space.

Only she couldn’t get the damn bathysphere to work. there was something preventing her from operating the damn thing, so in the week she was meant to spend looking she was instead stargazing and looking out at the ocean, simply bidding her time before she was to be retrieved. It's the night of the third day during her seclusion when something changes on the horizon. It's hard to make out at first, but the flaming ball that comes into view is a plane crashing down.

She manages to duck around the corner of the steps just as the plane hits the water, and she's thoroughly disgusted as seawater soaks into her shoes, and once the water begins receding, she looks out to find a single figure swimming around the oil fires that turns out to be a blond haired male wearing a simple cable-knit sweater, slacks and a nice pair of shoes.

When he finally takes notice of her, she's sitting on the top step simply observing the whole situation.

"What are you doing here?" He inquires wiping salt water from his eyes.

"I was here looking for some missing colleagues of mine. If you're wondering why I'm alone, it's because I wanted to be."

“And how long have you been here?”

She glares. “Who wants to know?”

“Ah forgive me, my name is Jack.” He says as he heads inside to check the area out.

“Nomura, and today is my third day.” She answers as she follows him in.

“That long?” he questions as he leads them right to the damn thing that at the very bottom.

She follows him into the building and down to the bathysphere. She feels entitled to alert him "I’d like to point out-" her sentence is cut off as the lever easily slides into place and the two are locked in the confined space.

That was the first sign of trouble for her.

As the sphere goes down into the depths, she spots the silhouettes of familiar stories, and the hidden underwater utopia, she is hesitant to even want to enter, they have no choice as they're dropped off into an open and a few figures approaches them, one a woman like figure wielding weapons much like her true form. The woman climbs on top of their transport, and actually manages to cut into it, causing sparks to fly.

Nomura is all for leaving after that, screw the missing members, if nothing else they were lost at sea due to something else, and not down here. That changes when a voice comes over the radio on the wall and asks them to grab it. She’s all for leaving but her companion goes to comply. Allowing them a wellspring of information about this place called Rapture.

From there they learned about the splicers, and little sisters. The ones who were welcomed into this underwater utopia, and the innovators who died to create it. Nomura is disgusted by what happened with the Little Sisters. How someone took innocent children and changed to suit their own needs.

There was also the dependency that many have for the ADAM that the girls naturally make, and the Plasmids that add to Jacks defenses. The first prick of the needle to inject herself her body reacts as though poison were entering her veins. She nearly tears her whole hand off just wanting the burning to end.

She resents Jack for shocking her unconscious, but he more than made up for it by tending to her self-inflicted wound.

From there they share the weapons, with all of them being awkward in her hands. They make it work as they save each Little sister. With each one they save, Nomura can’t help but to feel jealous that no one was able to do the same with her.

Throughout their time spent together in this underwater hellspace, Nomura kept up her human appearance. It wouldn’t have done her any good to change from the get-go and be killed by one of the splicers or betrayed by Jack. In the end it didn’t matter as Jack defeated one of many Big Daddies and there were splicers everywhere, all were completely ready to take advantage of a Little Sister who can only cry for her protector. It’s when Nomura is rushing to the child to hopefully save them does she realize ‘I’m not going to make it!’

This thought spurs her into action and with little ceremony her form shifts. As her foot reaches forward it changes into her typical hooved one with the double joints, springing her forward faster as the other changes behind her. Her skin changes to the lighter magenta stone as her clawed hands finally reach around the Little Sister and pulls her away from the defeated Big Daddy.

As the form of her protector gets smaller the child’s struggles and crying gets louder. Nomura can only protect the child with their own body as she cries out for a Mr. Bubbles like all the little ones do.

She ends up going to a crawlspace underneath the floor and covering the little whelps mouth to prevent the splicers from finding them, when the area is quiet and the girl still cries out she does the only thing she can think of and hums. It’s Peer Gynt, probably the only thing she remembers by heart, but it seems to work for the most part. Her cries have turned to sniffles, and her hands now clutch at her stony skin.

It’s only after Jack catches up to her and the cured Little Sister goes through the pipe to join the other does she explain what she is, and what she was essentially made to do.

* * *

Nomura stands and listens to the recording, sparing the barest glace towards Jack as he listens to a snippet of his past.

It was hard listening to the younger version of her companion go through what would essential be the devil’s obedience training. And hearing the phrase “Would you kindly” being used against him and remembering all the times they’ve heard it since arriving, Nomura is out for blood.

But she stands back and Jack is the one to deliver the killing blows to Ryan Atlas. Only for the man that’s been talking them through everything turns against them as well and sends out turrets to end their journey there.

Salvation comes to them in the form of a little sister pulling their hands. “Come this way!”

She releases their hands and leads them towards a vent just big enough for Jack to enter, and Nomura is forced to adapt to her human shape once again.

The area they enter in is filled with every single Little Sister they saved. As they walk around girls are in some state of play, be it hopscotch, or jumping across gaps between beds.

And this little space of peace is ruined by Fountaine coming on the radio and commanding Jack to get killed by a Big Daddy. Grabbing his hands she regrets saying “Jack! Would you kindly say with me!”

He stops and looks at her, his expression unreadable. She thinks that’s the end of Fountaine’s tricks until Jack collapses clutching his chest.

“JACK!”

As he struggles to catch his breath he spares her a glance and offers a smile. “I’m fine… Nomura…”

Nomura falls to her knees, so he doesn’t have to look up. “Don’t fucking lie to me you bastard. I’m a changeling and we know lies.”

“Really?... I thought… You were angel?” He jokes as his breath begins to return.

“An angel?” Her form shifts. “Does this look like an angel to you.”

“Maybe not an angel… But you’re still pretty.”

Nomura doesn’t know if she can even blush, but she’d rather not have Jack find out, so she turns away. “If you can joke like that, you should be fine.”

* * *

After all the shit they’ve been through, from first entering Rapture, to defeating Fountaine.

They were out.

After what felt like so many years stuck so far beneath the waves not even the sun could penetrate, they call all finally feel the rays of the sun again. With them are the Little Sisters.

Jack, who has seen and learned so much, begins to take all 21 little girls out of the bathysphere one at a time and handed each to his strange companion waiting on the stone pathway above. There’s just one problem, one of the little sisters hangs back, away from the opening. Jack tries to get her to join the rest, but she bats his reaching hands away.

After a few minutes Nomura jumps in as well and sends him outside to watch the others.

The little sister takes in her. Although she’s human in shape now, the little sister knows better. They know her skin can shift into a light magenta with hands ending in four long claws and feet almost like the animals in the books. Long black hair would cascade behind pointed ears and down their back.

As of now she wears a dress similar in color to their other skin with black hair cut short. Their entire frame is caked in dirt.

Nomura crouches down in front of the little sister.

“Would you like to tell me what’s going on?”

The little sister clutches their doll and shakes their head.

The companion patiently waits.

“I’m afraid.”

“Of what? Me?”

The little sister shakes her head.

“Hmm, so you’re not afraid of me. Is it what’s going to be different?”

Another shake.

Nomura takes a moment to think before she realizes. “You’re afraid of what’s going to be the same.” There’s no response. “If so, I am too.” The little sister looks up at the companion, blue eyes wide. “I’m all too familiar with people taking advantage of me.”

The girl sits and listened. Leaning a bit closer to listen.

“I’ve also been through something similar to you and your sisters, so knowing that I could help you alongside that bastard out there.” That gets a startled chuckle out of the kid. “Makes what happened here all the more worthwhile, but it would be greater if you’d join the rest of us out there in the sun, maybe if we all work together we can figure something out.”

The little one thinks for only a second before nodding and grabbing the companion’s gentle and outreaching hand. Once out in the sun light the large group basks in the natural glow.

* * *

When they returned to the Mainland, Nomura left the group for a few days to see what was happening with the Janus Order. It took awhile since she didn’t want to be found out, but thanks to the faceless masks or the order and a simple change of clothes, she was able to use Stricklander’s login to find out what her status was.

Turns out they believed her to be dead.

Apparently when the extraction team arrived to pick her up after her week spent on that hunk of rock and found no trace of her, they believe whatever happened to their missing member’s happened to her. Taking this information and leaves the life she was changed for, and returns to the one she made.

Jack was all too happy to welcome her back to the abandoned warehouse they’ve adapted into a home of sorts, with the office spaces above used as bedrooms, the breakroom a kitchen, and the locker room as a bathroom. The large space what the trucks would go is slowly being converted into a playground of sorts as well as a living room

. With all of the Little Sisters, she can’t help but to think of the single nursery for changelings were they to be infants. As she looks around the room she finds that all of them have also been given names while she was away taking care of her own business, and each wears a nametag for their own benefit as well as hers.

One name tag has multiple names crossed off and a new one added on in a different color.

Currently she sits on the floor in her troll form with one little sister, Jay Dee, on her lap napping the early evening away. A second, Megan, leans against her side simply relaxing in her company and a third, Kimberly, kneels behind Jay Dee and works on braiding their hair.

Jack seems to find the whole situation funny as he attempts to make a late dinner with a group of little sisters scuttling around his ankles or sitting on the counters.

“Glad you’re enjoying the company.”

“Would you kindly be quiet.”

As much as Nomura would’ve loved the quiet, she’s just as content when he laughs at her wording and goes back to focusing on the three girls around her.

Until there’s a tugging at her head.

Turning her head to look over her shoulder she finds the one little sister that didn’t want to leave holding her hair in three different parts. The name tag on her dress reads Barbara.

“What do you think you’re doing?” she questions in what she hopes is a friendly tone, knowing her troll voice can come off as a tad intimidating.

The Little sister shifts as Nomura takes note of the nametag reading Barbara “I wanted to try to braid your hair.” She mumbles and Nomura merely sighs and turns back around, allowing the girl to do what she wants.

When she’s done the braid lays loosely down her back, but Nomura is ok with keeping it in as long as possible, even if it ends up tangled during the night.

* * *

From that first night Nomura spent with the strange as hell family she felt completely at ease around them. Sure there was the occasional prank done by the girls, but that was simply childish fun. Other times there was a few who would ask her about her time spent out of the house, and they were truly interested in everything she had to say about the museum she was hired at. There weren’t even the typical snide remarks regarding her fascination with ancient pottery.

That just seemed to prompt Jack into hosting an impromptu field trip while she was at work. And not once was she interrupted by inappropriate questions or must remind the same people to keep hands at their sides so many times through out the tour. It also helped that Jack, who was standing at the back of the group, was acting as another set of eyes.

Her co-workers thought nothing of it at first, going about their business like usual thinking it was a simple girl’s school tour. They began to think otherwise as the group was leaving, and Jack surprised her with a simple peck on the cheek and a “see you at home.”

Standing in the entranceway stunned she turns to find the head curator of the museum chuckling.

“What?”

“Oh nothing. Just wondering when you were going to tell me that you were married.”

“First of all we’re not, second there’s nothing to tell, we met, got along ok, and I’m not even sure what that was even all about.”

The older woman nods. “If it helps, just talk with him tonight. I’m sure everything will turn out fine.”

“And how do you know?”

“I’ve been married for over 50 years, and my husband only met me because he spilt a chocolate shake on me when I was working at a diner during his first date.”

Nomura quirks an eyebrow.

“I know love can be scary, especially for an independent person such as yourself, but I the end, all that matters is the happiness of both parties present.”

Nomura spends the rest of the day thinking on it before returning to their ‘house’ that night, only to find the group huddled into the living room corner and watching a child friendly movie.

Nomura is hesitant to join them at first, but the girls quickly bring her down over to the couch, where one claims the spot between her feet, another drapes themselves over her lap, and a third leans against her side on the arm of the furniture. On her other side sits Jack, who has girls situated in much the same way as she does. By the end most of the girls are asleep, or close to it anyway, and she is tucked into Jack’s side. Feeling safer than she ever has before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twin made a TrollHunter Discord for those that wish to join  
> Link: https://discord.gg/DUDNKYs


	2. Keeping Above Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a lot going on in her life, from graduating from medical school, getting married and having a child, which should’ve been impossible to begin with.

Nomura sat on the bleachers of the college graduation with Jack and the rest of their family who could attend. Graduating currently are Barbara and Megan who decided on the same campus, just different majors.

Iris sits on her other side and sighs. “And I worked so hard on their outfits.”

“You know the dress code for these things as well as us at this point. At least they are still wearing the caps you customized.” Jack points out as he takes pictures of Barbara walking on stage. The caps in question are designed as per Iris’ insistence. The inspiration was quotes from the Rapture Recordings.

For Megan’s there was the recording of Jack’s origin and a simple remove that allowed for, “The mind with desperately struggle to create memories where none exist.” The image was the profile of the head with the quote embroidered within.

Barbara ended her quote with a question for the viewer. “If the Modern World were a Patient in my Care…” The image was two crossing hypos at the end, one a brilliant blue the other a Raging Red.

“That doesn’t mean I have to like it.” She says leaning back into Angelica.

* * *

Barbara walked across the stage, gown over formal clothing, and specially designed cap on her head, curtesy in part by Iris, who has taken a liking to fashion.

Out of all her siblings, she’s probably had the hardest time of school, given the fact that they were forced to be homeschooled, and with all their questionable upbringings, it’s only a given that they would see things differently than their peers. Barbara can clearly remember the rose-tinted view they had back in rapture.

How all the people her mom and dad described as Splicers, she and her siblings remembered dancers, men and women in fabulous clothing.

The dead bodies were angels, with golden auras surrounding wings and halos.

The random fires were strategically placed fireplaces used to warm the area. Growing up out of Rapture they were Lydia’s doing.

The Big Daddies were their knights in shining armor.

It took more than 3 years for any of them to lose that skewed sense of reality, not to mention the fact that there was no way to get all of them through therapy for the fallout, so Nomura and Jack just had to do the best they could.

That’s what got Megan interested in Psychology. And has already begun helping a few of their siblings getting past the trauma, no matter how slow of a process that may be.

Iris got into fashion after dad kept getting them clothes that either didn’t fit or that no one would wear. When some of their siblings decided to be boys, Iris began to show her skills in alteration.

Honey, not wanting to truly get rid of everything from their past decided to start running a farm. Utilizing the Insect Swarm Plasmid to pollinate the crops as well as providing hives to harvest honey.

As for herself? Barbara was afraid of what could happen should they visit a regular doctor. Would they question the second “organ” within their stomachs? Would they be taken in to be tested on? Would what happen on Rapture happen on the surface?

It’s as she grabs her diploma and shakes the hands of her professors and advisors, she can’t help but to feel content with her career path.

Was what she originally thought until she began her residency in the Arcadia Oaks Memorial Hospital once she was able to move out. Seeing how she’s a new hire she doesn’t have the freedom of picking her hours and is called in for extra shifts as well. If nothing else she’s thankful that the job pays well and with half in savings she could possibly buy a house should any of her family decide to pull a surprise visit.

As of now she’s living in a single room apartment.

She’s pulled from her daydreaming as a nurse addresses her. “Dr. Nomura we have a patient incoming.”

“Do we know anything of the situation?” Barbara inquires, rushing towards the designated area for arriving patients.

The nurse nods their head. “One patient, there was a situation near a supply store parking lot with a crash occurring. Only one person had to be brought in due to head trauma, another due to trauma to the arm. from what we were told neither were wearing a seatbelt.”

Barbara falters in her steps slightly before continuing towards the arrival point at a slower pace, finding the first patient calmly sitting on the gurney and staring blankly at the wall.

The man appears to be around her own age with dark brown hair a ragged mess, and stubble on the verge of looking unkempt. He turns at the approaching pair and gives a smile. “Hello angel, is the doctor going to be arriving soon?”

Barbara grips the clipboard before handing it off to the nurse. “Hello sir, I’m Dr. Nomura, can you tell me your name?”

The man looks up with a confused gaze “Nomura?.”

“Adopted, now your name please?”

“James Lake.”

The nurse writes that down. “Alright Mr. Lake, can you explain what happened?”

The man just looks absolutely done with the situation. “I already explained what happened on the way here.”

“Yes, well-“ she’s interrupted by a commotion coming through the door. Walking into the area is a paramedic who is clearly trying to be gentle with the other patient. But looks about ready to strap the guy to a gurney and be done with it. The patient on the other hand is very vocal about the situation.

“Look, I’m fine! What’s a few bruises and a bit of blood?”

“Your arm is clearly broken, and it’d be best to check for internal damage.” The Paramedic says as they take notice of Barbara and start dragging the patient their way. It’s clear that there’s some kind of head trauma with them as well, because their shoes clearly have wheels in the heels their trying to drag.

“Hey Dr. Nomura, I’m sorry-“ The paramedic begins only to be interrupted as the patient turns darks eyes towards her, and Barbara sighs at the poorly bleached hair with dark roots showing.

“Barbara? Is that you” He asks

“Hello Finn.” She relents and the younger male smiles at her.

“Oh thank god you’re here, Look just get my arm casted and I’ll be on my way.” Finn says hopefully while she can only shake her head.

“Sorry, against the rules, but if you’re patient I’ll meet up with you later. As you can see I’m with another patient.” She explains before turning around, effectively cutting her brother off.

Sorry about that, but as I was saying before we like to make sure to check in multiple times just to make sure there are no lapses in memory, or the story doesn’t change too drastically.”

Sparing a glance at the retreating form of the protesting male James sighs before answering. “I was driving down the highway to get home, I was stuck behind a semi and I guess ‘someone’ didn’t see me because they just floored it the moment the Semi was past them.”

“Sounds like him,” She mumbles under her breath. “Alright, there’s just a few tests we’ll have to do to make sure the damage isn’t too severe, is there someone we can call while that’s being done?” with a quick nod, she’s able to get the tests done relatively quickly before going to help with her brother.

All she knows about her patient James Lake was that he was asked to stay the night in the hospital just to ensure nothing goes wrong. Her brother on the other hand was lucky in only needing a cast, and seeing how they were siblings they requested she take him home to ensure he doesn’t hurt himself further. When Barbara returns to her apartment she settles for a ordering pizza as she get’s the couch ready for her idiot of a brother

* * *

The next day Barbara was never happier as she heads into work James is sitting in the waiting room, still with a slightly dazed look. “Hey Dr, Nomura, I was hoping to apologize for what happened last night”

“It’s fine Mr. Lake, it’s not the first time it’s happened.”

“That doesn’t make it right.” He says

Barbara sighs, “Again, it’s fine, now are you cleared to be out here?”

“Yeah, I just can’t go to work for the next few days.”

“Alright than, take it easy, and hopefully people will watch their surroundings at intersections.”

With her piece said Barbara is ready to get to work, and all but jerks away when a hand rests on her shoulder. “Sorry, I just wanted to make it up to you. Would dinner be alright?”

The former little sister stops to think a moment. It was only a few years ago that she and her siblings started to experience hunger of any kind. The only one in their family that had to regularly eat was their father, and in the beginning he thought that was another fabricated aspect of his life.

Their mom helped him through that, but looking at the current situation, she’s unsure what to do, and She’s loath to ask the sibling that’s staying with her at the moment.

Mr. Lake seems to take matters into his own hands. “If it helps, I can give you my number and you can call me when you’re free.”

He takes her silence as a sign of she’s thinking about it, instead of merely shocked about the situation. He leaves before giving her a chance to respond, and she almost forgets about the man’s number until she reaches into her pocket and touches the slip of paper during her break.

Getting something to eat being completely forgotten she calls home.

_“Hello, Nomura residence.”_

Barbara releases a sigh of relief. “Hey mom, it’s me.”

_(chuckling) “I swear, every time one of you calls home, you all answer the same way.”_

“Sorry Mom, it’s Barbara.”

_“I saw the caller ID come up, what do you need kiddo?”_

Barbara stalls for a moment, unsure about the conversation.

_“You still there Barbara? If you have to get back to work, we can talk when you’re done.”_

Barbara blurts out her question “Someone asked me to dinner.”

_“…”_

“He was a patient and he called me angel” there’s a sharp intake of breath on the other end of the call. “and this morning I walk in as he’s leaving, and he asked me to dinner as an apology, but I think it’s more than that.”

_“Alright calm down. If nothing else call back when you’re done with work, your father and I will still be home for a few days yet, so you can call you whenever.”_

“Still traveling around?” she asks as she wraps an arm around herself.

_“It’s the only way to best avoid the Janus Order.”_

“…”

_“I know it’s not the best solution, but for now it works. It’s not like we are totally defenseless either what with the bastard’s experience in Rapture, and my training. There’s also Peter, Lydia, and Harper who travel with us.”_

Barbara smiles at her mom’s words before pointing out one detail. “Why do you call dad Bastard all the time?”

 _“Term of endearment.”_ Is the immediate response and that gets a laugh. “ _But don’t go calling your date that or even your siblings won’t be able to save you from my wrath.”_

“Alright mom, I’ll talk to you later

_“Love you sweetie, have a good time at work.”_

Barbara looks at her phone fondly after the call ends. “It’s night mom.”

From there the rest of the night goes as usual, assisting where she can and getting a breather when an opportunity pops up.

When she finally gets home, she ignores the bastard going through her computer and goes straight to the phone. He spares her a glance as she calls home again and Jack picks up this time.

Her dad pretty much tells her to think about it and possibly give the guy a chance, cause if her siblings can find time to date, maybe she can to. Finn laughs at that saying it took 18 hours for her to get home from her shift, and her schedule is absolutely booked. She ignores him and manages to make time for him.

So she calls James for when her next day off is, and he reserves a table at a restaurant he goes to.

The dinner that evening was nice if a bit awkward, and Finn calling to check didn’t help at all.

The months after the first date were slowly getting better.

Until she gets sick. She requested the day off to recuperate, but the next morning was the same thing. As was the morning after that, and every morning for a week straight. At that point she thought to call back home, but didn’t want risk her siblings getting the call, or having to be forced to leave a voicemail.

So taking a risk she sets up an appointment at a smaller clinic. At the end she learns that the impossible is possible and has no idea how to break the news to any of her family.

* * *

She breaks the news to James first who is excited and asks her to marry him, when she’s unsure he suggests signing papers at the courthouse instead of a large grand wedding.

From that point on she’s living two completely lives. On the one side is a biological experiment raised by a rogue changeling and another experiment with her 20 experiment siblings. Each time her family calls she lives with the lie that she didn’t elope with her first boyfriend or have his child who is growing bigger every year.

It’s harder with Finn because the bastard decided to hack into her phone remotely, how he managed that she has no idea, but he’s seen the pictures. He’s seen Jim grow up just as much as she has.

On the other side she tries to act like every aspect of her life is normal around her husband, that she doesn’t have to figure out a safe way to get ADAM to keep her son healthy, that the story she told her husband about having the one sibling wasn’t a lie, and that the people she talks to on the phone are only friends.

Finn tells her how stupid that is, and wishes she'd just tell everyone about the kid, but she refuses to let that happen, she doesn’t want her son to be dragged into her past.

After five years in this life of lies, she finds out she’s not the only one with secrets, it’s not even herself that finds out what happened. Finn showed up for Jim’s Fifth birthday, wanting to see his nephew for the first time. Jim is excited to meet his uncle, but when Jim is occupied with his presents there’s a knock at the door, and James goes outside to talk to their guest.

Finn takes this moment to hack into her husband’s phone from his own laptop and pulls up images and messages not meant to be found. All at once, her seemingly perfect marriage was another lie she was living with. When James comes back in Barbara glares with barely contained tears as she spots the woman from those pictures on her phone outside.

James realizing he’s been caught leaves, as Jim looks on in confusion. Finn seeing the obvious heartache Barbara is experiencing, takes Jim and goes to distract him while his sister makes a call nearly 6 years in the making.

She sits on the couch as the phone rings once, twice, thr- _“Barbara, What’s wrong.”_

No question just knowledge of an issue.

“Mom, I fucked up.”

* * *

When Jack and Nomura first got the kids their phone, two rules were set up to ensure everyone’s safety.

Rule 1. Don’t leave a voicemail, it can easily be listened in on and someone can learn valuable information. No matter how short it is.

Rule 2. Only call mom or dad’s cell in an emergency.

It’s Jack that makes sure everyone’s information is kept up to date, and when Nomura hears her phone go off she scrambles to pick it up, never prepared for when an issue is bad enough to need her immediate attention.

Nomura knows to take any phone call on her cell phone as delicately as possible, due to any reason, should it be the ever popular panic attack due to a trigger, or one of the Janus Order found out she was alive and connected them to her. Of all things Zelda Nomura was not expecting to hear what she just did.

It was a miracle she could find a flight so soon, for Jack, their three helpers and herself, but once they arrive in Arcadia Oaks, everyone is on high alert due to this town being the location of the main base for the Janus Order. And after getting to their hotel, the changeling leaves to find her daughter’s home, completely surprised by the nice two story house instead of the former apartment.

Knocking on the door she is completely caught off guard by the small boy with dark brown hair and familiar eyes answering, a look of complete happiness being overshadowed by utter dejection. “Hello young man, is your mother home?”

He turns back into the house and calls out. “Mom! There’s a lady at the door!”

When there’s no answer the door is closed in her face and more shouting can be heard within the door. Through the window she can see him leaning on the arm of some furniture before a head comes up. “Jim? What’s wrong sweetie?”

“There’s a lady at the door asking for you.”

“I thought I told you to wake me up if someone was at the door.”

“I wanted to make sure.”

She appears in front of the door and opens it without looking at who’s there. “Next time wake me up before you answer the door, now go see if your uncle is awake. I’m sor- Oh, hey,” she steps out while closing the door. “How are you mom?”

Nomura decides to ignore the comment about her grandson’s uncle “I would’ve been better had you not decided to wait to let us know. May I come in?”

In the time it takes her daughter to answer Nomura takes her appearance in. Her redish brown hair is in a messy lower bun, and her eyes clearly show all the sleep she is clearly missing. There’s also the fact she appears to have fallen asleep in the living room right after work giving the light blue scrubs she wears.

“Sorry about all this.” She says before opening the door, and Nomura finds Barbara’s son sitting on the steps watching the door as some shuffling can be heard from upstairs. “Jim you wanna come down, I want you to meet someone.”

Nomura was expecting many things when Barbara introduced her properly to the young boy, being called Aunt, a family or college friend, former colleague. Barbara didn’t do any of that, she was honest and explained that she was his grandmother.

The kid was great about it, asking about what she did, eyes all but glowing when she described being an archeologist. If he had any other family besides his Uncle Finn and asking when he could meet them when she brought up her marriage and his mother’s siblings that work with the two of them.

By the end he’s the one to make supper and says that his mom’s cooking is special and not for everyone. Finn not so subtly explaining Jim’s dependence on ADAM before going to sneak some food.

Barbara seems used to Finn by this point, but Nomura ignores that that in favor of feeling ashamed, just knowing what her daughter has had to go through to avoid another Rapture scenario happening here. Jim and Finn come back in with the food, and Nomura places a hand on her daughter’s shoulder before saying

“Well, now you’re not alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can probably tell, I have no idea what I’m doing when it comes to writing hospital/medical practices.  
> There’s also the fact that I’ve never been in a real relationship before
> 
> Twin made a TrollHunter Discord group  
> Link: https://discord.gg/DUDNKYs
> 
> EDITED 5/6/2020


	3. History all its Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nomura loves her family more than anything, yes they were all strange in major ways. Now she finds one of them playing house with a whelp of their own.  
> Now back as Arcadia Oaks Museum Curator, she can only hope the only things showing up with a deep history are the artifacts in the museum, not something from her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED 5/7/2020

The moment their mom leaves the first day with the promise of returning with their father, Finn books it. Jim is worried that it has something to do with him, and Barbara stamps that fear down saying his uncle is just weird like that.

Jim accepts that as his mom leaves for work, completely forgetting her phone at home. Jim is unsure about what to do, knowing that he would normally call his mom if she forgot something, but is now unable to seeing how her phone sits in his hand. Just as he thinks about putting it down the device rings with the name “DAD” flashing across the screen.

Hoping that it’s who he’s thinking of Jim answers, “Hello?”

There’s a moment of silence. “ _I’m sorry, I think I’ve got the wrong number.”_

“Were you trying to reach my mom? Are you her dad?”

_“You’re mother?”_

“Yeah, grandma came to visit her earlier, and left already.”

There’s a sigh. “ _Suppose that answers that question. Is your mother still there?”_

“No, she left for work and forgot her phone.”

There’s just more silence before the front door opens. “Hey sweetie, I forgot- and you’re talking on my phone.”

Jim has the right mind to look embarrassed “Sorry mom, I just saw the name dad and thought…”

Barbara smiles sadly and places a hand on his shoulder. “I know, Are they still on the phone?”

Jim nods and hands it over “Hey dad you still there?”

“ _Yeah Barbara, I was just seeing if your grandmother was still there or not when your son answered.”_ In the background Barbara can hear “ _SON?!? Barbara has a Son! And didn’t think to Share!”_

“Dad can you please calm Harper down, I’ve got to get to work.”

_“Of course sweetie I’ll talk to you later.”_

That phone call is what lead to Nomura arriving to the Lake Household with her husband and their three child/bodyguards in tow.

Once again it’s Jim who answers the door, and at seeing her his face lights up. “Hi Grandma!”

Nomura is planning on answering when there’s a squeal behind her. Before she knows it, Harper is past her and pulling their nephew into hug. “Oh my god we have a Nephew!” Jim seems confused by the whole thing and Nomura requests entry into his home.

When the kid gives a hesitant nod, Nomura has Harper place him on the ground so he can lead them in.

Once inside Nomura takes a spot at the kitchen table as the 5-year-old James Lake Jr. studies her group. Sitting at the table with the two of them are Jack and Harper, while the other two tagalongs are snooping.

Peter stands looking at the pictures on the wall, taking in the happy couple of their sister and the donor. Once upon a time they were called Peyton, but after coming to the surface they wanted to leave their old life behind, including gender. Their once long brown hair has been done into an undercut with the tips bleached. Their old dresses have been exchanged cargo pants and loose tank tops over binders.

Studying the books in the living room is Lydia, her blonde hair has grown is kept in a braid down her back. As the norm with her she wears a modest skirt ending just below the knees, a simple blouse, and her typical heels

Finally there’s Harper, wearing comfy jean shorts with black tights underneath with plaid shirt over tank tops, who answers all the child’s questions with enthusiasm. At certain points, the other two will interject with their own answers.

It isn’t until noon that Barbara finally wakes up, and by than Jim has asked as many questions as possible, some as simple as favorite color, others along the lines of favorite artifact found. He has also made them lunch with little to no help whatsoever.

“Hi Mom!” Jim exclaims and hands her a plate with two patty melts.

She doesn’t respond, taking in the fact that more of her family came to visit while she was asleep, and Jim didn’t even try to wake up. Before she can say anything there’s more knocking at the door. Jim goes to answer it, and Nomura can just barely make out what sounds like another child. Jim comes back into the dining room where Barbara now sits in his spot. “Hey mom, can I go over to Toby’s today?”

“Huh? Oh uh, yeah sweetie, just make sure to be back before dark, alright?” She asks and with a quick nod the two kids are gone, and Barbara turns to her own mother.

“Mom, I thought we agreed that only dad would come today.”

“We did.”

“Then why are Peter, Harper, and Lydia here as well?”

Lydia looks up from the book in her hand. “That’s what mom said, but then Harper overheard dad say you had a son, and then mom came home and spoke about dad being able to meet him. In the end we decided we had to meet him as well.”

“I honestly can’t believe you were able to keep this a secret for so long, and with Finn no less.” Peter says next holding up the only family photo that has the three of them all together.

Barbara can only mumble “I wasn’t the only one.” As she looks at their once happy family.

Jack reaches out to take one of her hands in his. “Sweetie, I know this didn’t turn out the way you wanted, but as I’m sure your mother has already told you. “You’re not alone anymore, we can help. Anyway we can.”

* * *

That was about 10 years ago and like in the past Nomura is back at the museum. She’s made sure to stop by every now and then, which made seeing her grandson go through what could only be ADAM withdrawal the first time hard.

They decided to arrive early in the morning simply to check in, and hopefully get Barbara to talk with the rest of the family about Jim. Only Jim wasn’t in the kitchen already, Finn was doing one of his typical pop-ins, and Barbara was looking tense while making something in the kitchen. The only thing that alerted them to the 7-year-olds presence was the sniffling in the living room.

It wasn’t easy to see. Jim was curled up completely in his blanket. It was when he refused to eat the food his mom made, did she finally relent to share their story, but not to the rest of her siblings but to her own son.

He was scared at first believing he was going to end up just like those people and have to be killed, but after hearing about the trace amounts of ADAM he had been getting in his food he relented in trying some of the dish his mother made. It took a while to get better, but after that he all but demanded an explanation, the only thing kept from him was the fact his grandmother wasn’t human.

As of now she’s still playing dead to the Janus Order, knowing all too well that the leader is playing teacher in her grandson’s school. Imagine her surprise when after school Jim decides to join her at the museum, looking at something small and silver in his hand. “Hey Grandma, do you have any idea what this is?”

She gestures for him to set it down on the worktable where most of her restoration tools are. He sets down a silver amulet with some kind of a blue stone set inside. The stone is kept in with a ring that’s complete with gears and what looks like the hands of a clock. All along the outer ring are runes of some forgotten language.

To anyone else it would look like a decorative piece, possibly something that would be passed down in a royal family from the old world. To those that believed in magic or supernatural, it would be seen as a source of great power.

For Nomura it only brought a sense of dread.

“Where did you find this Jim?” she asks, simply leaning down to get a closer look, hoping that the thing doesn’t view the simple act of setting it down as an act of abandonment.

“So crazy story about that.” He starts and she merely raises an eyebrow and folds her arms.

“So it started when Toby and I were running late to school because I did a bit of cleaning and cooking. Making breakfast and lunch for mom, as well and making lunch for Toby and I. To save 5 minutes I suggested we take the canal, and what do I find at the bottom but a large pile of rubble with this thing, that seemed to be calling out to me.”

She nods along, knowing that the pile of rubble would’ve been the late Trollhunter having been caught in sunlight. “And are you sure you didn’t just imagine the voice calling out to you? Maybe you’re going through withdrawal and it was a hallucination.” She suggests, hoping that’s it.

“No Grandma, I’ve got my nasty ADAM infused water here, and I’ve been drinking it now and then. I also know I didn’t imagine it because Toby heard it say my name as well, he even tried to find the thing online, but all he found was toys.” He explains, and Nomura sighs.

“Alright, if nothing else I’ll take a picture and you just hold onto the real thing for now.” She says handing the amulet back.

He looks at it. “You sure you don’t want the actual thing?”

“Oh no,” She says waving a hand flippantly. “It’d be much better in your hands.”

“You sure grandma?”

“Oh yes, and think we’ll be late coming to supper tonight.”

“Did something come up?” he inquires as he places the amulet back into his bag. The front pouch, that he leaves open for all to see within.

“I’m afraid so kid, but hopefully you don't have to wait too long.”

He chuckles at that, “Yeah, and you know, surprise visits are always fun, so if your thing takes too long, just come by tomorrow night.”

“You may enjoy the surprise visits, but your mother certainly doesn't. Now go, I’ll see you later.” She says pushing Jim towards the door, while discretely closing the pocket holding the amulet. Once he’s out of sight she frowns down at her phone. “You just had to pick my grandkid didn’t you?”

* * *

Of all times, Nomura is lucky to catch her daughter while she’s just starting her break.

_“Hey mom, what did you need?”_

“Do you know how you were afraid of a rapture scenario happening with your son?”

_“Did something happen with Jim? Was he experiencing withdrawal again?”_

Nomura cringes a bit at the questions, as well as the answer she’s about to give. “No, I already checked in with him. But I’m afraid a bit of my past has found him.”

_“… Is it someone from your family? Or is it an old acquaintance?”_

“Neither, just an old piece of magic that decided to meddle a bit.”

_“Will Jim be in danger because of it?”_

“Not as long as we have anything to do with it.”

* * *

Jim was not normal by any means, He was only 7 when he was told the truth about his mother’s upbringing, and how that has affected his own biology. He also learned that his mom’s bad cooking was partially caused by the ADAM she would add, the rest was just her.

The only way he felt normal was thanks in part to Toby and school.

Now he stands in the basement with two hulking stone creatures standing over him that somehow know his name. The smaller one, with six eyes and four arms, in front called him Master Jim from the start, and seems to be the smarter of the two, confusing the larger gorilla like one behind him with their big words.

The explanation is barely registering in his mind, and before long, the sound of a car pulling into the driveway can be heard. The garage door opens, and Jim is never more worried to hear these three words. “Jim! I’m home!”

The basement goes silent, all three occupants stunned by the arrival of Barbara Lake. Jim can only silently beg for her to avoid the basement. The two trolls appearing as nothing more than statues with how little they move.

The unmistakable sounds of approaching footsteps above as Barbara calls out again from the top of the steps. “I got a call from your grandmother and wanted to check how everything was going.” are answer enough that his silent prayers are not being answered, and within moments the upstairs light is flooding the basement through the open doorway.

“Is everything alright down there Jim?” she asks and looking at the two trolls in front of him he would love nothing more than to warn his mom.

“Everything’s fine mom!” is what he calls up instead.

“Are you sure? Your grandmother said you found something today.”

The six eyed troll looks at him and whispers “You showed someone the amulet?”

Jim goes to answer when his mom speaks up again. “Is someone down there with you?”

He wants to answer honestly he does, but the fear from the earlier situation is freezing his tongue. By the time he thinks of something to say, his mom is already walking down the steps. The moment she sees the trolls standing there, it’s not fear she sees in her eyes, they instead glow with anger.

“Who are you?!?”

It’s Blinky who answers. “My dear lady, there is no reason to be afraid.”

Her glare hardens. “Afraid? If anyone should be afraid, it’s you if you don’t release my son.”

The two trolls freeze, and Jim takes a hesitant step towards the stairs, when neither troll moves to stop him he makes a break for it, not stopping until he’s at the bottom of the steps, his mom pulling him to her side. “Did they hurt you?”

“I’m fine mom, just a… little freaked out if nothing else.”

She gives him a warm smile “Are you sure.”

“Yeah, what’s one more thing that makes me special.”

Barbara smiles at the phrase, remembering when she told him the same exact thing after he found out the truth, and thought he was a freak. Her smile drops as she once again takes in the trolls hiding in her basement. The once ocean blue eyes shifting to a toxic green over to an ember yellow that seems to reflect the glow of the furnace. “Now, you’re going to answer some questions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom, Barbara is in on this whole thing from the beginning, and Nomura is a worried grandmother.


	4. Accusations and Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim has seen many things since he learned his family history. The back room of the Museum with his grandma. Some of his mom’s siblings, and his grandfather  
> He didn’t expect the finding of an amulet in a pile of rubble to lead to Trolls invading his house, or his family going all protector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first scene is brought to you by DarkInuFan and their amazing comment from Chapter 3. I honestly didn’t even think of that when I wrote that last bit.
> 
> NOTICE! As I have said all 21 little sisters were taken out of Rapture. My problem is that I only have ideas for a few of them. I would like to ask the readers of this story to help me come up with the rest. All I’m looking for is:
> 
> Name, Appearance (outfit, hair, eyes) Occupation.
> 
> As you can see I already made one a trans male, so if you want to do that, that’s fine.
> 
> If you want to do more than one, that’s fine as well. I won’t use all of them, and I may only bring mention to them, but I would like to have some more ideas should I have need of them. 
> 
> More details the Better

Barbara was expecting may things to happen after her demands. Perhaps the trolls would be shocked by her mere presence and leave however they came in. Maybe they would be scared by the ways she knew her eyes changed. Possibly they would be calm and listen to her demands. Of all the scenarios she didn’t expect the shorter one with his 6 bulging eyes to point with one of his 4 arms and exclaim.

“CHANGELING!”

Not even thinking she turns around expecting to see her mother in her troll form, all she finds is the open doorway and her son standing just a few steps up from her. He opens his mouth just as something connects with the back of her head.

She turns back with a glare to find the one troll with one hand free and a piece of coal in the other three. Her eyes changing once again to shine completely yellow seems to be a signal of some kind as he lobs all three at her, but she’s ready.

The moment all three are released her hand is raised and dark veins start showing up around her eyes. The coals freeze inches away from her body, and she tosses them right back, two of them hitting their sender, and the third getting eaten by the much larger troll.

“I’d rather not have to overuse powers I haven’t needed to for years. So Jim, if you would go up and close the curtains so that we can have a proper conversation upstairs like the civilized creatures we are that would be much appreciated.” Jim rushes to do that, all but glad to finally be out of that situation as his mother stands there and waits for the trolls to approach the stairs.

Once all four are about as comfortable in the dining room as possible, with Barbara and her son on the side closest to the living room and stairs, and The two Trolls on the side by the kitchen, the larger on standing in the kitchen with how little room the dining room has.

Barbara leans back in her chair and folds her arms. “Let’s start off with introductions, because I highly doubt my son was fully aware downstairs.”

The short one agrees and begins. “As I have told Master Jim, I am known as Blinky, my companion is-“

“AAARRRGGHH!!!, three R’s”

After the two introduce themselves the short one, Blinky, seems to yelp almost musically.

“I’m sorry, why did you do that?” Barbara inquires

“Master Jim did that when we first met, I believed it to be a human greeting.”

She snorts a bit. “Yeah no, a simple ‘Hello’ will suffice. Jim was screaming because he was most likely scared by you at first. Allow me to demonstrate.” She lifts a hand in a simple wave. “Hello, my name is Barbara, the lanky teen you scared earlier is my son, Jim.”

From beside her there’s an indignant “Seriously mom?”

She whispers back, “yes seriously.” Before turning back to their guests. Now, I’d like to know what you were doing in our basement, as well as way you’re calling my son Master?”

“But of course Lady Bar-Bu-Rah. As I was explaining to Master Jim before, he has been chosen. The Amulet of Daylight challenges him to ascend to the most sacred of offices.”

“And just what is the Amulet of Daylight? If you don’t mind me asking.”

In answer Jim leaves his seat and heads into the Living room, where he picks up a shining piece of metal off the coffee table. Knowing that it was there this whole time, Barbara feels almost stupid, but with the two unfamiliar scents in her house, she feels she’s allowed the mistake. Once Jim is sitting back down he places the Amulet in front of her, and its bright blue glow reminds her of the EVE hypos her father would use to be able to use his active plasmids.

“What does this thing choosing my son have to do with a challenge?”

“The Amulet of Daylight chose him to become the next Trollhunter, for unbeknownst to your kind there is a world of trolls hidden right beneath your feet.”

Jim seems to shrink in on himself a bit, and Barbara sighs. “I’m all too familiar with your world.”

Blinky seems almost surprised. “Oh, How so?”

“My family’s had experience with them for a while.”

“I see,”

Before anyone can say anything else there’s a knocking at the door, and Jim slaps his forehead. “Oh man, I forgot to get supper started.” And seemingly forgetting about the two guests in their house Jim goes to answer the door. Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! Seem to realize this as well, and Barbara finds it almost hilarious as the two hulking creatures scramble to get out the back door.

Barbara turns back to the front door just as Jim is pulled into a hug by Harper. “Hey Kiddo! Mom says you found something awesome in the canal.”

“You could say that.” Jim says reluctantly, and Barbara steps out to greet them, and hopefully keep the small group of five out of the dining room for now, so they can’t look through the opening into the kitchen.

That plan is dashed when there’s a large thud past the kitchen door.

Without missing a beat Barbara’s three siblings are moving. Peter and Lydia, stalking towards the door with left hands raised, and Harper actually goes and breaks off the bottom post from the stair railing.

Jim is quick to go after them and put a stop to what would only be a beat down on the two trolls. Her mother merely crosses her arms and gives her an all too familiar look.

Putting her arms up in surrender Barbara starts with “I swear I can explain.”

“Oh, you don’t have to, I’d have just hoped you were smarter than to let them in.”

“To be fair they invited themselves in before I even came home.” There’s more crashes from the kitchen, and an exclamation from Jim before Jack places a calming hand on his wife’s shoulders.

“How about we give them a chance to explain before going after their heads.” All she can manage is a glare before shaking the hand loose and stalking towards the kitchen door. Jack and Barbara right behind her, and in the way as she tries to back out before completely stepping over the threshold of the kitchen. Taking notice of her skin slowly shifting to a darker pink, with her hand twitching at her side, Jack is quick to pull her away into the living room. Barbara is quick to call out a “Don’t kill them!” before joining her parents.

The sight she’s greeted with is one that’s completely unnerving. Her mother sits on the couch, her hands changing into the familiar four finger claws that saved her all those years ago, both twitching in her father’s grasp, wanting to grab something but prevented from doing so.

Her father kneels in front of her on the floor. A gentle hand on each of her wrists. Providing comfort through the simple contact, but willing to tighten should the need arise.

What’s truly unnerving is how utterly terrified she appears.

“Mom, is everything ok?” Barbara asks, almost hesitant to approach. Her mother looks up with the eyes of a changeling that are quick to change back.

“Yeah, I just wasn’t expecting that.” She stats before finally taking calming breaths and settling down. Her appearance once more fully human.

Once called down and prepared the three head back into the kitchen where the two trolls are frozen to the group with Lydia holding her fingers, flames licking at the air, preparing to snap them. Harper stands, hitting the post against her hand like it’s a baseball bat.

Jim stands in between all of them with his hands raised in a placating manner. “Can you please unfreeze Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!!? I swear they mean no harm.”

Peter looks at him, “Trust me kiddo, we’ve dealt with these guys during our travels before.”

Jim looks surprised at that. “Really?”

Harper nods “Oh yeah, I still can’t believe is was Lydia that fell for the Sirens song.”

Blinky nods in agreement. “Truly terrible creature those ones, but you must also watch out for their protectors, the dreaded mermaid.”

“What would you know Gumm Gumm?” Lydia remarks, and the trolls are polar opposites in their reactions. Blinky looks absolutely scandalized, while AAARRRGGHH!!! Looks ashamed.

“I’ll have you know that that statement is as far from the truth as the Darklands themselves. By Deya’s Grace, how do you even know all of this?!?”

Nomura steps forth. “That would be my doing. I’ve had experience with your kind before, and in some of the artifacts that I find there would be references to your kind.”

Blinky studies the new woman to just enter, and AAARRRGGHH!!! Takes a big whiff of the air, only able to smell the familial scent they all share. Lydia, seeing their mother calm decides it’s same to release a little bit of heat, if only to melt the ice entrapping the two Troll’s feet. Blinky accepts the help graciously, the ice leaving a large puddle right in the middle of the kitchen floor. AAARRRGGHH!!! On the other hand merely breaks out himself.

Peter is stunned at the outcome and looks down at their hands mumbling. “This whole time, this whole time they could’ve escaped.”

Jim looking around and deciding that everything has calmed down enough decides now would be a good time to at least make something for supper, in this case simple BLT sandwiches.

The two trolls decide that this would be a bad night to continue the conversation and take their leave, AAARRRGGHH!!! Spares a single wave once back by the fence, while Blinky waves for an extended amount of time, only to receive a one finger salute from one of older humans as he’s pulled over.

Once the trolls are gone, Nomura turns back towards the kitchen with Peter trying to mop up the water. And Jim frying up the bacon to perfection. He smiles at her after she closes the door. “Sorry you guys had to come over to that.”

Harper laughs outright. “Are you kidding? That was the most excitement I’ve had in a while.”

“You sure? I think Finn would’ve said otherwise.” Jim points out as he removes the bacon from the pan.

Lydia groans. “Please don’t bring him in to this, I swear just mentioning his name is enough to summon that idiot to this place.”

“Now I wouldn’t go that far.”

“How far would you go? As far as one of us can throw the bastard?” Peter questions nabbing a sandwich that’s just been completed. Jim looks absolutely scandalized, and Nomura takes the opportunity to nab one as well.

“Would you guys just stop?” Jim says, placing his arms over the plate with the rest of the sandwiches.

Lydia chuckles “Now why would we do that my dear nephew?”

Harper tries to lift his arms out of the way. “I mean the sandwiches are done; we don’t have to sit at the table if we don’t want to.”

Jim turns the scandalized expression to her. “What? No that’s not how family din-“ He’s cut off by his own mother picking him up and moving towards the living room, Harper grabbing the plate of sandwiches before following after them.

“Mom put me down!”

“Not a chance kid, time to have a family movie night instead of dinner.”

And that’s how Jim ends up sitting on the edge of the couch with his mom on the other side. Lydia and Harper claim a chair for themselves, and the grandparents sit on the other end of the couch. When Peter finally ends up joining the group after mopping up the water, he ends up sitting on the floor, only after her got kicked off the arm of Harper’s chair.

Trolls breaking and entering put aside. It was a pretty good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The little bit at the end with the Sirens and Mermaids was something my twin just thought up and I felt needed to be added.
> 
> EDITED 5/8/2020
> 
> Got a more organized list.  
> Name, gender (Female or Trans!male), race, Appearance (Hair, eyes, main outfit)  
> Primary Plasmid (Headcanon that each sister specializes in one plasmid, but are still able to utilize the others.), Ocupation, place of residence


	5. Dinner and a show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Jim wanted was to have a normal life, now he’s the legendary Trollhunter, and having a lot to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally thinking about adding more to this chapter, but I like where it ended off, let me know what you think in the comments below.

The next morning Jim nearly forgets all about the amulet, and it’s Peter that walks with him to school, after Jim finds out that Toby is at a dentist’s appointment, and his uncle passing him while jogging.

“So kiddo, you going to tell your friend about what happened last night?” he asks jogging next to Jim’s bike.

“I don’t know, we honestly tell each other everything, I don’t want to keep this from him.”

Peter nods. “I get that. After watching the two of you grow up together, it’s almost like seeing Iris and Angelica hanging out.”

Jim slows a bit to look right at him. “I thought you said those two were complete opposites?”

“In most things, but in the end they had a closer relationship… it didn’t help that the two looked so similar… we told everyone who met them later on… that they were twins.” Peter explains,

“Twins? Seriously?”

Peter nods, “Yeah… you’ll have to meet them… to understand. Your mom… also has a… Look alike”

The rest of the trip to school goes by in silence as Jim takes in the information. Once at school, Peter continues their jog as Jim hurries to his first class, just ready to get the day over with so that he can talk to Toby about what happened the night before. It’s after history that one of the teachers confronts him about his lack of attention.

Jim is just starting to pack away his things when Mr. Strickler stops in front of his desk. “Jim, may I have a word?”

The question causes Jim to look up at his teacher, and he ends up knocking his bag to the floor due to lack of attention to where his book was relative to the bag.

As Jim goes to pick up his things Mr. Strickler kneels to help. “Jim, your distracted, yesterday you fell asleep during the invasion of Attica and your attention wandered during class today.”

Jim nods, taking the book that’s being held out to him. “Sorry, I didn’t get a lot of sleep the last few nights, we had a surprise visit from the family, and it’s just been hectic.”

Mr. Strickler hands over Jim’s headphones. “But…”

“They’re traveling around a lot, and Mom’s still getting double shifts at the clinic.”

Mr. Strickler nods and pulls out a small notepad from his coat pocket. As he jots something down he addresses the boy. “I believe I’m overdue for a conversation with her.” He tears out the sheets and hands it to Jim. As Jim looks over the paper with the number on it, the thought of what could go wrong with the interaction runs through his head. He barely registers his teacher’s next words before heading towards his next class.

Gym without Toby is weird, and somehow he avoids making a complete fool out of himself in front of his crush, as well as getting an invite to audition for the school’s play. It isn’t until later that night when Jim tries to do anything with the amulet.

He’s sitting on the couch as he looks the amulet over, turning it every which way and looking online for what the symbols inscribed on the edge could mean. Would it be possible for one of his relatives to be a linguist? That’s one thing that he’d have to ask about when his mom gets home. As he studies it though the stone in the center as well as the runes begin to shine.

The hands and gears begin to shift, and the symbols seem to change to Chinese, before shifting to what could’ve been Spanish, and before he could attempt to translate it with his meager lessons. The hands spin once again until the words are written in English.

Focused solely on the amulet in hand he doesn’t notice the door opening as he reads out loud, “For the Glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command.”

Then before he can do anything more the house loses power as the a few lights project out of the amulet and seem to fly into his chest. After that the amulet seems to get a mind of its own as it flies out of his hand and catches him in some sort of field as pieces of silver armor float around him.

When it finally converges on his figure he’s engulfed in the too large pieces where just to see over the chest plate he has to crane his neck.

After a moment, the armor shrinks to where it fits him like a glove with a skintight black suit underneath.

Not even a second later does he exclaim “This is so cool!”

As he calms down more specters of light emerges from the amulet, and next thing he knows is a giant sword, that slams down into the coffee table before it shrinks a bit for better wielding

Before he can get a word out he hears someone behind him say, “What… The Hell… was that?”

Turning around he finds Uncle Finn staring at him with the newly summoned armor. “Alright, I leave for a bit, I get back and you have a strange amulet that can summon a suit of armor and sword at will.”

He heads to the stairs and looks up. Not seeing anything out of order immediately he looks back at his nephew. “Am I being punked right now?”

Jim slowly shakes his head, and Finn backs out the doorway, closing the door behind him, before opening it again. Repeating the same motions a few times before entering and closing the door fully. “Damn, I was hoping I was hallucinating. Does Barbara know about this?”

“For the most part.” Jim says all too used to his uncle’s antics and moves to go outside with Finn following him.

It’s only when he’s finally outside does he attempt to use the sword the amulet summoned. Not even after the first swing does he end up getting it stuck in a rock. There’s a choked sound behind him which he elects to ignore as he works on getting the sword out. Only to get it stuck in another stone behind him the moment it’s free.

Finn is out right laughing now, and the noise is enough to attract the attention of the rest of the family who just arrived.

Harper seeing the full armor and the sword, grabs the bat she hid by the back door and runs up swinging. Jim lets go of the sword and ducks out of the way. “What the heck!”

Harper laughs. “Rule number one of fighting kid, attacks can come from anywhere, you gotta be prepared for anything.”

“Can I at least get the sword out?!” Jim exclaims dodging another blow and falling to his side.

Peter is the one that answers this time, “No way kid, not everything is going to work in your favor, you’ve gotta adapt.”

Jim turns towards his mother. “You don’t agree with them, do you mom?”

“Sorry Jim, they’ve got more experience with fighting than I do.” And with that said, she turns around and walks back into the house, leaving Jim to fend off attacks from his bat toting aunt before getting released to prepare supper.

\------------------------------------

Apparently Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! have been spying on his house because the moment the armor is put away and they’re relaxing, for the most part, Blinky enters the home once again, and greets the family, calling him Master Jim once again.

Finn wasn’t expecting the appearance of the large beings made of stone skin, throws his plate at the creatures. The smaller one getting a plate full of garlic mashed potatoes and meatloaf to the face.

Blinky is not amused in the slightest, wiping the food from his face the smaller of the two trolls says, “Do you Mind!”

Finn looks around at the rest of his family to see the rest of them ignoring the trolls and trying to finish their meal. “How are you guys not freaking out about this!”

Lydia waves him off. “It’s fine Finn, there was just a little discovery earlier, and these two are a result of it.”

Finn nods. “Alright, but why did they say, ‘Master Jim’ like he’s important?”

“Excuse you, I’m plenty important.” Jim says looking offended by his smaller uncle’s words

Peter reaches over the table and ruffles the teen’s hair. “Sure you are kid.”

Harper nods. “To us sure, but to a bunch of trolls…”

Finn jolts looking between the two trolls and his mother, trying to pull a connection between the stories she’s shared with all of them, to the two trolls that are standing in the door way to the dining room and the kitchen with the divider open.

And in true fashion he puts his foot in his mouth. “Are these some of the Gumm Gumms you told us about?”

Blinky looks over at the older woman that the younger adults seem to look up to. “Just how many people have you told about us?!”

Nomura doesn’t look up from her typical cup of tea, and calming states. “We have a big family, needless to say everyone of them will most likely think the same when they first meet you, seeing how they’ve never seen a troll before.”

Jack looks over at his wife, “We could probably update them on the situation so that they aren’t jumping to conclusions like we have.”

She takes a sip. “I suppose.”

Jim wanting to get the conversation back to the issue at hand. “I’d just like to know what you guys are doing back here.”

Blinky shifts his six eyes towards the teen. “Ah, I knew it was but a matter of time before the amulet called to us.”

Nomura quirks an eyebrow, as Lydia skeptically remarks “Called to you?”

“Actually no,” Blinky says and AAARRRGGHH!!! from the kitchen adds in “Spy on you.” while doing the hands signs as well.

The silence was immense after that one comment until Lydia stands abruptly and topples her chair. “That’s it! I’m calling Iris over.”

“Eye-rise? Who is this Eye-rise?”

Lydia’s glare intensifies “I-Ris, is the one that’s going to get me the all the information I need on you fuckers to take you down. So unless you want me to start planning your demise, get out and quit lurking around.”

Jim is all too thankful when the two trolls finally leave, but his thoughts are constantly on what the amulet means. His mom notices him pushing his food around his plate. “Jim Sweetie, is everything alright?”

“Yeah,” he says offering a small smile “just thinking.”

“Well that’s not dangerous or anything.” Harper jokes, hoping to lighten the mood. Peter drives an elbow into her side.

“Is there anything you want us to do for you?” Barbara offers, hoping her son will except her offer this time out of all her previous ones. But frowns at the simple headshake, as Jim grabs his plate and heads to the kitchen. She starts to get up to follow him when her father places a hand on her wrist. “How about I handle this.”

She looks at the kitchen past the divider and can only nod her head, allowing her father to grab her dishes as well as those of her siblings before joining her son in the kitchen where he tries to focus on the dishes. Once Jack joins him he gestures for his family to give them some privacy. Once they’re in the living room with the TV turned on loud enough for even them to hear in the kitchen he addresses the teen in front of him.

“How are you doing Jim, and please be honest with me.” Jack says, adding the dishes to the counter, and moving to the other side of his grandson, no point in trying to have a private conversation if there’s a chance of his family reading his lips.

“I honestly don’t know where to begin.” Jim relents after a moment, grabbing one of his good knives to begin washing it.

Jack nods. “I can understand that, so just start from where you’re most comfortable.”

Jim glances at his grandfather as he passes over the knife. “Isn’t it usually “The beginning is usually the best place?”” Jim inquires grabbing a plate next.

Jack nods. “Usually, but I believe Morgan would like to argue that it’s wrong.”

Jim nods. “I suppose they’re another one of my relatives?”

“That’s right, she went to the same college as your mother, only she focused more on mental health than physical health like your mother.” James explains.

There’s a bit of silence for a moment as Jim takes in information, learning about his aunt Iris, who can apparently find out someone’s weaknesses easily, and Morgan who’s a psychiatrist. Jack allows the silence to linger, just taking the moment to get use to the presence of his grandson until the teen feels up to talking again. “I guess I feel conflicted.”

James nods along as he’s passed another dish. “cause up until I was 5 everything was normal to me, dad was withdrawn, and mom worked a lot leaving me with Uncle Finn. Then I finally get to meet you guys, but it was only because Dad left, and now I have this whole trollhunter thing and it’s just a bit much.”

“I can understand that.”

Jim glances at his grandfather. “Really?”

“Yeah, cause I know that we explained almost everything to you back when you were seven, but one thing we left out was that your mother and her siblings weren’t the only ones experimented on, and up until my arrival in Rapture I thought I was normal with a family of my own. But listening to a recording of myself committing an unspeakable act simply because someone said “Would you kindly-“ made me realize some things.”

Jim places the dish in his hands into the sink and gives his full attention to his grandfather.

“While traveling through Rapture without knowing it was all a part of a bigger plan, I thought about how right off the bat you could be thrust into a world you don’t understand, a world that doesn’t care for you, only what you can do. And it asks you for help only you can give. And you think, what am I supposed to do? What can I do? Why me?

And here comes the real crossroads of this situation. Because you can listen to everyone else and let them say what you’re supposed to do, you can let them define what you become. And you will always look back and wonder what could have been. But know that when the world comes knocking, know that it is never the world you save. It is the people who look to you and ask for help. And that is why you never say no. Not because I say so, not because they told you to, not because you’ve been asked, or you need to.

But because you decide: What am I supposed to do? What can I do? Why me?

When the world is done with you, when you’ve done what it needs you for, can you look back and find more than the world left behind with you?”

Jim stares at his grandfather and truly takes in the words. After a moment he hesitantly asks, “What do you think I’ll get after all of this is done?”

Jack shrugs going back to the dishes in the sink and taking Jim’s place with washing. “That depend on what you want. For me I suppose I subconsciously wanted a family. In the end I’ve gotten your grandmother and 21 kids who I’ve gotten to watch grow up.” Jim nods and takes his grandfather’s place with drying, in the end the two join the rest in the living room with Jim staring intently at the amulet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping the chapter didn’t come out too rushed or too slow.  
> I asked a Discord group I’m a part of for help and That Au Binch aka Weregreatatcrime from tumblr provided me with a new bit of dialogue to use instead of the typical “Don’t think… Become” speech. So let me know what you think about Jack’s monologue so that I can pass it on to them.  
> I for one loved the context of the speech.


	6. Going to Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim auditions for the part of Romeo, and Toby learns about trolls for the first time. Peter is also ready to throw hands with Jim’s teacher as well as Bular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to explore some of the Trauma the siblings had to grow up with. Hopefully this chapter came out ok.

The next day Jim rides to school with Toby, who complains about the pain from his braces, as he’s handed a sandwich made with the leftover meatloaf from supper. And once again Jim’s thoughts are jumbled throughout the day due to the discussion with his grandfather. Luckily or not Mr. Stricker doesn’t address him after class, and were he to have looked, he’d realize his history teacher is staring intently at the front pocket of his bag where the Amulet of Daylight pokes out.

Toby addresses him once they’re out in the halls. “So Jimbo, did you figure it out?”

“Figure what out?”

“About the thing we found in the canals. Did you manage to find anything like it online?”

“You could say I found something out.” Jim mumbles as they begin leaving the school, until he spots a poster for the Romeo and Juliet auditions. “Hold on to that thought, I promised Claire I would try the auditions.”

Toby looks surprised. “Wait, you mean crush Claire? And when did you even talk with her?”

“While you were at the dentists, I approached her during gym and she asked if I’d be willing to audition.”

Toby nods. “Alright, and did you try to speak Spanish around her?”

Jim grimaces, knowing where Toby is going with this. “A little in the beginning.”

Toby groans in exasperation, “I thought we agreed that it wasn’t smart to speak Spanish around her.”

“I panicked alright; now can you wait here so that I can change into my costume for the auditions?”

Toby nods and Jim heads into the locker room to change into the armor, knowing that it could be considered cheating, but wants to have the best chance. At the entrance he can hear Mr. Strickler call out to him. Acting as though he’s testing the fit and comfort of the armor he strolls from around the corner, to nearly collide with his History Teacher. “Sorry Mr. Strickler.”

“Ah young Atlas, I was hoping to catch you before you left, and seeing you now I’m not sure that’s proper school attire.” He remarks, folding his arms in a fashion similar to his grandmother.

“I know it’s not proper, but it’s for the auditions.” Jim explains pointing at a poster that is placed conveniently behind the faculty member. Jim goes to explain further when someone else enters and spots the two.

“Hey kid, your friend said I’d find you in here.” Jim and Mr. Strickler turn to find Peter standing by the entrance.

Jim is once again prevented from saying anything as Mr. Strickler jumps the gun. “Excuse me miss, I do believe this is the Men’s Locker Room.”

Jim jolts as Peter levels a glare at the older male, hands at his side and slight frost emanating from his palms. “What was that?”

Mr. Strickler pulls on the front of his jacket and stands up straight. “You are in the wrong area, Ma’am.”

Jim tries to gain his attention. "Mr. Strickler-"

Peter interrupts his nephew, a strained smile spreading on his face and ice spikes beginning to emerge around his knuckles. “With a name like Strickler and being a history teacher I suppose you would be stuck in the past.”

“Ma-am-“

“Sir,” He corrects the man, clenching and unclenching their fists to dislodge the ice that’s forming.

“I’m sorry?”

“I’m Jim’s _Uncle_ here to pick him up.”

Mr. Strickler seems taken aback by that and goes to correct his mistake. “Forgive me, I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions based on outward appearance.”

Peter gives a stiff nod, “I get that, now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to escort my nephew to wherever he needs to go that he needs a suit of armor.”

“Of course, and I’m truly sorry for before.”

Peter nods, “Sure you are, now let’s go Jim, and you can explain what you’re doing.”

With that Peter reaches around the history teacher and drags Jim away, calling Toby over to them as they walk out. Jim leads them to what appears to be the backstage area of a stage set-up in the gymnasium. While on the way Jim explains the auditions. When they enter the backstage area, Peter takes the scene in from behind the curtain, trying not to imagine the Fleet Hall Theatre with the explosives.

What he does see are a few folding chairs set up with other would be actors waiting. Up on stage is a girl with a Papa Skulls T-shirt and short denim skirt with black tights underneath giving her lines. “Give me my Romeo, and when he shall die, take him, and cut him out into little stars.”

As she delivers her lines Peter hears a quiet sigh beside him and turns to see Jim looking at nothing but the girl performing. A smile grows on his face happy for the distraction. “Jim…”

Jim groans and looks at him as Peter continues. “You don’t want to just be Romeo, you want to be _Her_ Romeo.”

“Please stop, and just find a seat.” Jim groans and Peter nods holding up a hand in the universal OK sign.

“I gotcha, just be sure to invite her over some time.”

The look of absolute betrayal is enough to get Peter to laugh, but he holds off in favor of going to find a seat and seeing how everything goes. The only spots available are up front near the director. Not liking the idea of being surrounded, Peter elects to stand behind the chairs. From his vantage point he takes in the spotlights, looking for any structural damage that could cause a collapse, before looking at the other students to hopefully find some form of weakness in their numbers. It’s as he’s looking at the teacher does he see her flashing the same sign to the girl that he did to Jim and knows, that all Jim needs to do, is better than the other guys.

Jim doesn’t come out immediately and Peter is sure he’s lost his resolve, that or he just doesn't know anything about theatre. ‘Maybe I should ask JayDee about it?’ he thinks as the next actor is finally called to stage and Jim steps out fully armored. The director seems to be unsure of him as her demeanor changes from warm to cold and judging. “Oh if only she knew who his aunt is.” Peter mumbles as Jim takes a deep breath after his introduction.

When Jim finally opens his mouth Peter can almost imagine his father delivering these same lines back when they were all kids and unsure of the world.

“Upon being thrust into the world, you understand nothing, and could only wonder why the world doesn’t care for you, only what you can do.” He takes a few steps down stage towards the crowd, “Over and over it will ask for your help, but only in what you can give. And you think, what am I supposed to do? What can I do? Why me?”

He turns around and starts walking back upstage, back straight and looking straight ahead. “Here at the crossroads is the situation.” He looks over his left shoulder, “You can listen to everyone else, and let them say what you’re supposed to do, define who you become. And you will always look back and wonder.” Jim turns back around and faces the audience once more. “What could have been, but know that when the world is knocking, know that it is never the world you save. It is the people who look to you and ask for help. And that is why you never say no.” He places his hand to his chest one more “Not because I say so,”

Jim lifts his hand, so it hangs out over the crowd. “Not because they told you to.”

His hand drops and Jim lowers his head, saying the next bit in a solemn voice. “Not because you’ve been asked, or told you need to.”

Jim slowly lifts his hand until it rests on the hilt of the sword attached to his back. “You do it _because you_ asked: What am I supposed to do? What can I do? Why me?”

The sword is lifted from his back and lowered so the tip just barely touches the ground and Jim finally looks up again. Determination glinting in his eyes. “When the world is done with you, when you’ve done what it needs you for, can you look back and find more than the world left behind with you?”

The entire gymnasium is dead silent, everyone processing the words Jim spoke. Peter looks around again and finds the director with her knees brought up to her chest and clutching at the clipboard.

He watches as Jim’s crush approaches him with congratulations before the boy walks backstage to collect his friend. Peter quickly follows, hoping for nothing else than to get out and get a quick jog in before turning in for the night.

That wish is quickly dashed at the hulking figure that obstructs their path from the shadows. The roar and size of the creature throws him off at first, seeing one of the big daddies gearing up to protect them from a splicer. But that vision is dashed the moment it talks. “Trollhunter! Merlin’s creation! Gunmar’s bane.”

Peter truly studies the creature in front of him from the appearance all the way to the smell and he can finally understand the differences between a regular troll and a GummGumm. He’ll have to apologize to Blinky and AAARRRGGHH next time they break into Barbara’s house.

As Peter studies the troll and raises his left hand out of view Toby's sight, frost escapes from his palm as ice protrudes from his fists, a noise distracts him. Not turning around Peter listens in. “Jim, what is that thing after your Uncle?” The GummGumm paces just within the Shadows and Peter seizes the chance to take the boys and run before it gets too dark. “Kids! Follow me, and don’t look back.”

They Pedal and Peter runs, but it’s not enough of a head start before the sun is low enough for the Troll to give chase. “Go go go!”

As he’s directing them and somehow managing to stay ahead of the two, there’s the creaking of metal, and Peter has just enough time to steer them down the side road before they’re all crushed by one of the many delivery trucks.

Peter directs them towards Stuart’s Electronics and stays behind if only to push Toby in at a quicker pace. “Suck in that gut Tobias!” He orders as they finally make it to the other side.

Once they have enough space between themselves and the troll, Jim and Toby slow down and Peter finally takes a chance to catch his breath.

It’s only now that Jim’s stalkers show up, with the multi limbed one out in the open, and the large hiding poorly as a bush. Tobias screams at the new arrivals.

“Toe… T… Toby! It’s fine these guys are friendly.” Jim tries to explain, glancing back to see if they’re still in the clear.

“Master Jim, you told someone else about us?” Blinky inquires looking at the larger boy and Peter rests a hopefully comforting hand on the kid’s shoulder, panting out. “Not his fault… That GummGumm… found us first.”

“And you’re still alive?” he questions, staring directly at him and Toby, completely having faith in Jim’s ability to handle his new role. Peter takes a note from his mother’s book and flips off the large trolls. Jim ignores him and addresses the trolls. “You can beat this guy right?”

Both trolls laugh, and Peter groans at hearing about the big guy being a pacifist. Toby having calmed down enough put’s the exact thought into words. “Man, what a waste of a hulking brute.”

Peter ignores the next bit when the sound of distant crashes comes closer, and out from the city comes the GummGumm, who Blinky called Bular. “Shit, we better start running!”

Blinky gestures as he begins running. “Follow me! We’ll be safe in Heartstone Trollmarket!”

The chase that ensues seems very Scooby Doo with the random group they’ve got, but it works regardless. At one point as they’re nearing the canal Bular pulls a series of telephone poles down, and hoping Tobias doesn’t mention it, Peter freezes the bottom portion of the one coming right at the chubby friend.

Peter keeps his main plasmid active, should the need arise. When the Canal finally comes into view. “Master Jim, don your armor!” Blinky calls out as they continue to sprint.

“I’ve been trying! The Amulet won’t listen to me, and I’ve been doing the incantation.” Jim explains.

“Leave the kid alone! He just started with no knowledge of what he could do!” Peter exclaims as he takes a fighting stance at the top of the canal wall, the Trolls and Toby sliding down around him as Jim stops at the top to his left.

“Get out of here Jim!” Peter commands, watching as the hulking figure lumbers closer.

Jim ignores him in favor of saying the incantation over and over, getting calmer with each incantation. Peter turns his focus back to the GummGumm and attempts to freeze the brute’s feet to the ground, but they either just miss, or are crushed. “Jim!” is all that he can exclaim as the brute’s fist meets their bodies.

Peter goes flying with enough force to embed his body into the opposite incline. In a stunned daze they can just barely make out the glow of Jim’s armor. Bringing up a hand to rub the back of their head, it comes away with a bit of blood that glows red with ADAM.

Prying himself loose, his phone begins ringing with an all too familiar classical tune. Wincing he answers “Hey mom, can this wait?”

In the distance Bular jumps down into the Canal before exclaiming “I’ll drink your blood, out of a goblet, made from your Skull!”

_“Peter, What was that?”_

“Oh you know-“ Peter begins only to hear Toby yell, “Cut him like a meatloaf Jim!”

“I gotta go.”

 _“Don’t you da-“_ Peter ends the call before he can begin to regret anything, and takes a stumbling step towards the dueling pair before pausing. Placing a hand to the side of his head he glances over to the trio under the bridge. “How hard did that thing hit me?” he mumbles as he begins walking towards the trio.

The glowing portal they open isn’t doing his headache any favors and it closes before his nephew can even get though. “You had better get him in here!” Peter exclaims as AAARRRGGHH reaches a hand through the closed off wall that still has some residual magic and pulls Jim through.

“oh my god, I thought you were dead.” Peter says pulling the teen close.

“I _was_ almost dead!” Jim exclaims.

In his mind Peter can only think, ‘thank god for his genes,” as Blinky walks ahead and the stones he’s on lights up in EVE hypo blue. Done the glowing crystal stairs they go until Heartstone Trollmarket is finally seen.


	7. Blindsided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio of humans arrive in TrollMarket, and Walter pays the Lake house a visit.

It’s late at night, and Jim still hasn’t come home yet. Her parents stopped by with only Lydia and Harper. If nothing else their two troll friends probably pulled them into some kind of a Trollhunter thing. She takes a deep breath through the nose before slowly releasing it through her mouth.

“you doing ok?”

Barbara turns to find her father standing behind her.

“No, I’m worried. School already ended, Peter left to pick up Jim and neither have returned yet.” Barbara explains grabbing a teapot, only to have Lydia grab it from her hands.

“Sorry sis, but mom likes her tea a specific way.” As the blonde walks towards the sink to fill the pot Harper gestures her over to the table where their mom has the phone in hand dialing on muscle memory.

The phone is placed on speaker the moment it starts ringing and after 3 rings Peter answers with “ _Hey mom, can this wait?”_

Barbara is relieved to hear her brother’s voice, but the doctor in her can’t help but pick up the disoriented tone he takes on.

Harper wants to say something when there's an audible crash followed by a deep growl saying something about drinking blood out of skull goblets.

Their mom is frantic when she asks “Peter, what was that?”

“Oh you know-” something on the other end grabs his attention as he grunts in pain. “I gotta go.”

“Don’t you da-” The changeling doesn’t get a chance to finish her thought as the line goes dead and the dial tone follows.

Nomura physically trembles, bits of pink stone overtaking her hands and eyes going catlike. Harper reaches over and gingerly takes the phone while asking “Mom? Everything al-”

“That little fucker!” Everyone jolts back at the exclamation as Nomura continues her rant. “Where in the Darklands is Finn? I swear the moment we need him, the kid is nowhere to be found! Barbara, Finn’s spent years around your house, do you have any idea on where he could possibly be or how to contact him?”

As Barbara shakes her head there’s a slight knocking on the door. Nomura stomps over to it. “I swear if it’s that little whelp after finally getting some manners I’ll-” She throws the door open and freezes.

“Ah, I was sure this was the home of James Lake Jr. and his mother.”

* * *

Peter appreciates some of genes his family has. The best one in his opinion is the plasmid that allows all of them to get back up from most forms of damage as though nothing happened. Getting slammed into a concrete wall with enough force to _crack_ it? That’s still gonna have some lasting repercussions.

Case in point the splitting headache as well as the gash on his head that’s bleeding enough for Jim and the two trolls to notice. The constant use of his primary plasmid isn't doing him any favors either with the slight frostbite making his stiff hands appear swollen.

with his head, Aaarrrgghh pointed it out first having caught the smell as they we were descending the glowing crystal stairs, and it’s only thanks to the glowing stairs that no one thinks to question the glowing liquid dripping down his neck and back.

Jim dabs at it with the sleeve of his sweatshirt, hopefully staunching the flow. “Do you even know what you’re doing?” Peter asks after a particularly rough dab.

“My mom’s a doctor, and I’ve read some of her medical books growing up, I’m pretty sure I’ve got this.” Jim says as he once again dabs at the blood.

Toby quirks a brow. “You read them?”

“Alright, I skimmed them.”

Peter sighs. “I swear, my tips are gonna be red at this point.”

Jim steps away, “Well I’m sorry, it’s not like I have anything else to use.”

Peter nods for a few second before stopping to hold his head in one hand. With the other he reaches into one of the few pockets of their cargo pants and pulls out a bandana. “how about this?”

Jim stops and stares at the bandana as Toby tries to stifle his laughter. “How long have you had that?”

Peter merely shrugs holding it out, only for Jim to ignore and walk around to his front. “Yeah no, you can hold that yourself.”

“Yeah I deserve that.” Peter mumbles as he holds the fabric against his head and moves to follow them. He calls out, “You know, I’m most likely concussed?”

Peter is ignored as the group makes their way into Trollmarket, Jim and Toby are able to find the wonder in the place, looking every which way, snapping pictures. What he can only expect to be normal teen behavior.

Peter meanwhile is one step away from a full-blown panic attack due to the similarities it has to their previous hell. The lights glaring down, and the noise do nothing for his headache, and just the fact that humans aren’t normally allowed if ever, That alone ties in with the very few ADAM producers. Seeking some form of comfort He hangs close to Aaarrrgghh, who is all too willing to get between them and any troll that approaches them.

Blinky takes the time as they travel through the city to answer any questions they might have. It’s as they pass an alley does Peter feel eyes on them Turning he finds a pair of glowing eyes and body that seems to reflect light back.

He turns back as Jim calls out about something having pointy teeth. It’s there he learns about the gnomes, and the Heartstone of the Trollmarket. It’s also there that a group of trolls gathers to finally question the presence of the humans.

Blinky tries to gain the crowds attention. “Friends, there’s no need to be afraid. He is the Trol-”

Before the multilimbed troll can even finish a hulking figure comes shoving their way through the crowd. Smaller in stature than Aaarrrgghh with horns branching off in any direction, and crystals protruding out of their back.

“Human feet have never sullied the ground of Trollmarket before.” The troll begins to move around his nephew to study one of the intruders. “Who! Are these _Fleshbags_?”

Blinky starts to explain, “Believe it or not but-”

Peter doesn’t give the troll a chance to finish as he reaches between the two trolls to grab at the offending troll's nose ring and pull it to face him. “Hey Boulder-Sack, That’s your Trollhunter you’re talking to.”

The troll grabs at his arm “He can’t be the Trollhunter!” In a fit of rage he wrenches Peter’s arm free and holds him above his head. “He’s not-”

The amulet seems to take in Jim’s emotions and activates. Allowing Jim to bring the tip Daylight right to the troll’s nose. “Let my uncle go.”

Jim watches as the troll drops his uncle while crying out something that sounds like “bush-in-gull” before placing a hand to his chest. “I am Draal, son of Kanjigar, and the Amulet’s rightful heir!”

Jim’s freaking out about this fact while Peter lies on the floor laughing. Draal ignores that and grabs for the amulet embedded into the armor. “When my father fell, the honor should have gone to me.”

When they both go flying back Jim is caught by their large scruffy friend while Draal falls to the floor.

As their group leaves the main Trollmarket behind Draal makes the threat of going to some guy named Vendel. Peter doesn’t help the situation by exclaiming “Oh my god, he’s going to tattle on us, how old is this guy?”

Jim turns to the older male. “Ok, either you are crazy right now, or you have a concussion.”

Peter nods along, “Yeah, yeah it’s probably the second one. We should probably do something about that.”

Jim tries to get Blinky’s attention as they enter an archway with neon sword sign dangling above. “Hey Blinky, could this wait until tomorrow, I should probably get my mom to make sure he’s alright.”

Blinky pauses to glance back at the older human, to see them leaning against the wall “Master Jim, I assure you, after this we will escort you back to your dwelling, but for now let us enter the Heroes Forge to begin your training.”

Jim looks back at his uncle who notices the concerned look and waves it away. “I’ll be fine in a bit; I heal faster than the normal human.”

The comment does nothing to alleviate his concern, but they enter the Heroes Forge with pedestals built into the wall hosting statues of the previous Trollhunters. One pedestal is left bare for Jim’s predecessor. It’s there that he fully learns of the GummGumms and wonders how his family could’ve possibly have known about trolls to begin with. From the way it sounds trolls tend to stay hidden away from humans.

Than again his family isn’t entirely human either. Every one of them, except his grandmother, were part of some experiment to either create a vast amount of power or take control of that power. His grandmother was simply dragged into it and found a family because of it. He sometimes wonders what would have happened if his grandmother found a normal human to settle down with, would he even be here?

His thoughts are interrupted by Blinky talking about the GummGumms banishment to a place called the Darklands. Where only Bular remains free and wants to kill Jim.

“Hence why we must begin you’re training now. Step back please, and Master Peter, please come here.”

Peter goes begrudgingly when Jim gestures from him to, and Toby is requested to step back further. Peter watches as Blinky gives up on directing them and pushes a button on the side, and he can only stare as the room comes alive with blades swinging out of the walls and coming out of the floor.

Jim finally manages to find a safe spot near where they are.

“Excellent reflexes Master Jim.”

Jim takes a few calming breaths before addressing the troll. “Could we, I don’t know, start with something less sharp?”

Peter wants to say something but a bellowing voice that echoes throughout the cavern interrupts his train of thought, and Blinky easygoing smile changes into one of fear as he scrambles to turn the room off. Once all the blades of returned to their beginning positions an aging troll is revealed with twisting bull-like horns, white stone skin and graying fur growing over an arched back and beard on his chin. Once again his bellowing voice calls “Blinkous Galadrigal!”

Peter chuckles as Jim inquiries about their friend’s name as the old goat troll approaches. “I wish to meet the fleshbag supposedly chosen by the amulet.” He than leans in close to Toby of all people and begins introducing himself. “I am Vendel, Son of Rundel, Son of Kilfred.”

Toby begins but Peter decides to run his mouth. “So does that mean that Kill-Fred was your grandfather? Or did you just have two dads?”

Vendel levels a glare at the human, “Are you one of the magic users Blinky told me attacked him?”

“Nomura Peter, Uncle to the Trollhunter who these two thought it would be ok to kidnap!” When he mentions the Trollhunter, Peter gestures over his shoulder at Jim.

Vendel ignores Peter who moans about his headache, and lumbers towards Jim and scoffs. “So Draal tells me. Ridiculous.” Vendel brings his face close to Jim’s “However, the amulet has been known to make ill-fated choices.” He turns to face Blinky “As you know better than most.”

“What does that mean?”

Aaarrrgghh is the one to answer pointing to one of the statues that looks o be cowering in fear. “Blinky trained Trollhunter before, Unkar the Unfortunate.”

“What made him unfortunate?” Jim inquires

“First night out torn.” Peter does not like where this is headed but listens as Aaarrrgghh explains before Vendel says to test Jim’s mantel against the Soothescrayer. Peter would love nothing more than to freeze the thing after the scare of Jim losing an arm, but luckily they are finally able to leave after that.

* * *

The two teens collect their bikes, and Jim ends up having to hold one of Peter’s sleeves just to keep him on the right track until their by the Lake and Domzalski homes. When they do come into view they see the lights on and multiple cars parked outside the lake house.

“Oh man, looks like your family’s home.” Toby says before true to his nature he comes up with an outrageous story. “Quick, I was bike jacked by the 3, no make it 7, member of the Bratva, that’s the Russian mob. You broke into their hideout, to try to save me,”

Peter laughs as Jim cuts in. “Toby, my family already knows what's going on, So if nothing else I'll tell them the truth. If someone's there I'll say Uncle Peter got hit by a car and had to be checked over first."

“I do feel like I got hit by one, so go off I guess.” Peter says with a shrug, understanding the need for a backup plan, before they split up, with Toby heading over to his Nana’s home and Jim and Peter heading the other way.

Entering they see Lydia in the kitchen holding a teapot and going to pour some cups. “Hey Aunt Lydia! I’m just gonna head upstairs to start on some homework.”

Harper calls out, “How about you have supper first, Dad made seafood.”

Peter smiles at the thought of the dish, until they turn the corner and find Mr. Strickler seated at the counter with his mother, and the rest of the family at the table with Lydia and their father work in the kitchen.

Peter’s smile drops dangerously. “Hey Mr. _Strict_ -ler, corner any other boys before coming here?”

Lydia drops the teapot, and Harper spits out her food. Their mother on the other hand breaks her teacup. “What… Was that?”

Mr. Strickler holds his hands up disarmingly. “I’m sorry for how that may seem, I merely wished to speak with young Atlas (Nomura’s glare hardens) about what may have been distracting him while in class the last few days.”

“And you couldn’t have brought up your concerns to me first? Contacted me in some way to share your concerns instead of coming to my house uninvited?” Barbara inquires staring at her plate.

Jim hoping to divert the attention away from his teacher decides to ask his grandmother a question. “Hey Grandma, how are things at the museum going?”

Nomura pauses in picking up the teacup pieces subtly glancing at Strickler, to see a smirk growing. “Everything is going fine there; we got some new pieces there that I’m particularly proud of.”

Jim smiles. “Let me guess, pottery?”

“Not this time.” Nomura says excepting a new cup from her husband and taking a small sip.

“I was unaware you worked at the museum, perhaps we can continue our conversation there during the class field trip.” Mr. Strickler says before standing up. “I truly must apologize for arriving unexpectedly, enjoy the rest of your night.”

Once he walks out the door the family releases a heavy sigh, that confuses Jim while Peter merely flops on the couch. “Barbara, your son sucks at treating wounds.”

That seems to drain the rest of the attention as the family doctor addresses their sibling. “Does this have to do with the phone call you canceled?”

“Yup.”

Harper leans over her chair. “And!”

Jim takes the initiative. “I decided to do something after school that held us up, and on your way home, this large black Troll named Bular blocks our path and starts chasing us the moment the sun goes down. We come across Blinky and Aaarrrgghh who lead us towards the canal, and I get the armor to work just as the two of us are bowled over. The armor protected me from the most of it, but Peter ended up crashing into the far wall.”

“Was there any blood left behind?” Barbara inquires propping Peter up and looking at the back of his head. Taking note of the dried blood on his hair and neck.

“Maybe, I don’t know how long I was unconscious for.”

Jim nods. “You were out for a few seconds, maybe half a minute at most.”

Barbara sighs. “Alright, hopefully it’s not too noticeable, but now I want to know what kept you at school so late.”

Jim clams up at that and looks towards the stairs. Peter is the one that answers while laughing. “Oh my god, it was great! He auditioned for the play and did dad’s whole monologue from forever ago.”

Harper smirks. “And what play is that?”

“Romeo and Juliet, and Jimmy only joined so that he could be Romeo for a special little lady.”

“Oh… My… God! You have to invite her over!” Harper exclaims fully interested.

“Please no, can I please just go upstairs to get my homework done before school tomorrow?”

Jack hands him a plate before sending him up. Leaving the rest of the family to discuss important matters. Peter speaking up from his spot on the couch. “So Strickler was totally a changeling, right?”

Nomura nods “It’s worse than that, He’s the leader of the Janus Order.”

Peter falls back with a simple “shit.”

Lydia comes around with some water, after some prompting from Barbara. “What will happen now that they know where you work? Or about your connection with the newest Trollhunter?”

Nomura sighs. “It was bound to happen sooner or later, apparently he is chaperoning the fieldtrip so he would’ve found out I was alive than, or he or any of the other changelings could have easily seen me walking around town.”

“Do we let Jim know?” Harper inquires, looking over at the stairs where Jim disappeared into his room.

Nomura shakes her head. “Jim already knows everything about Rapture as well as his genes, and I highly doubt the Trolls will hide their dislike for Changelings for much longer. I don’t want him to lose his trust in me because I’ve kept this from him as long as I have.”

Barbara places a hand her shoulder. “Mom, sooner or later he is going to find out, and no matter what it’s going to be a shock for him. So I’ll respect your decision to hide the truth from him if you feel it's necessary, but when the truth comes out be ready for the consequences.”

Nomura can only nod in acceptance.

* * *

When Walter Strickler was leaving the home, he was ready to just head home and forget the night ever happened. He’s delayed by the fact that Bular has decided to stake out the home and is looking up at the window the young Trollhunter is supposedly in from the tree line.

“You aren’t supposed to be here”

Bular briefly turns to growl in his direction before turning back towards the house. “Why aren’t I feeling his neck snap in my hands right now? Burning this hut to the ground?”

“That certainly wouldn’t draw any attention.”

Bular ignores the masquerading Changeling “I could just take the amulet and be done with it.”

“You’re attempt to do so early was not only unsuccessful, It risked exposing our agenda to both humans and troll alike.” Bular growls at the lack of respect, when Strickler spares a glance into the window, spying Nomura sitting back at the counter with who he suspects is her husband? As they talk and discuss something “Not to worry though, I believe I have a way of getting inside help.”


	8. Downsizing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the effects of the furgatator last longer than anticipated with Jim and his family works on making sure he’s ok.

Jim dodges a blow from his Aunt’s bat as his Uncle attempts to freeze his feet to the ground. All the while other Aunt asks questions about play practice from that day from a patio table where she and grandma drink tea while watching. Overall it’s just a little much.

The wondering thoughts causes him to lose his place in training, and his legs from the knee down become frozen in ice. “Come on kid, you can’t freeze up like that.”

Jim groans, “Can you please stop it with the puns?”

Harper brings the bat down onto the ice breaking him free. “Sorry to break it to you, but you’ve got to work past distractions.”

“Is that another one of three rules like Blinky taught me?”

“And what three rules are those?” his grandma asks as she sips at her tea.

Raising an arm Jim begins to count. “Rule one always be afraid. Rule two, always finish a fight.” He stalls at the final rule. Harper prompts him to continue with a rolling hand. “Kick them in the Grok-noks.”

He’s completely unprepared for the spit take. As his grandmother gets her breathing back under control she looks at him in complete disbelief. “Hit them where?”

“Right where you think.”

“Oh that’s great. I’m also guessing that after you learned these three rules that asshole came and challenged you?” 

“More like when he came to kick the shit out of me. I honestly wanted nothing more than to get rid of the amulet after that.” Jim admits as he falls back to just lay in the grass.

Harper perks up. “Toss it here for a moment.” Jim goes to lob it at her from the ground when Harper tells him to stop. “Stand up and toss it properly.”

Jim relents and stands, tossing the amulet up in the air a few times before tossing it gently over to his Aunt, whose immediate response to swing her bat at it and knock it away into the woods.

Lydia stares off after it as their mother reprimands Harper for her action as Peter laughs his ass off. It’s only thanks to this that she sees it fly back and nail Jim in the back of the head as he starts to head inside. “Huh, so I guess that happens.”

Jim rubs at the back of his head as he stoops to pick the piece of metal and stone off the ground before entering the house. Where he finds his mom and grandfather working on the dishes from supper. “How was training?”

Jim shrugs. “Did you get a hold of your other sibling yet?”

“I have multiple siblings’ sweetie; you’re going to have to be more specific.” Barbara says as she puts a few plates away.

“You said their name was Jodie? And they work in media?”

Barbara nods, “You’re close with the name, it’s JayDee, and depending on their preferences for the day they could just be Jay, or Dee. You’re right with the second one, it’s mainly acting though.”

Jim nods, as the rest follow him inside the house Lydia answering the question. “Yeah, we got a hold of her. It turns out that we didn’t actually tell them about you yet, cause during the call she was absolutely confused about the idea of having a nephew in the family.”

Jim stares wide-eyed at his mom. “Did you tell any of the family about me?”

Peter lets out a laugh. “HA! Are you kidding me? If you remember correctly your mom waited until you were 5 before letting any of us know, and Finn wasn’t any help in the matter because he kept the secret as well.”

Harper continues. “And before you ask if we left any voicemails or texts, we don’t do that, anyone could get a hold of our phones and use anything on them to find out information.”

Jim looks down at his own phone. “Should I stop leaving messages for Toby?”

“Oh my gosh, no! we don’t leave messages because we’re all paranoid pieces of shit and live in fear of our past. The people you have to worry about hardly know what a phone is let alone how to use one.”

Jim sighs.

“Look kid, you shouldn’t have to fear anything, and I bet that if your mom had her way we would still be in the dark about your whole situation, but we’re here now, we can help you any way we can.” Peter says as he goes to grab an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter.

Lydia smacks his hand away. “If that means helping you prepare for your rematch against Draal, so be it, but for now, you should probably go to bed before you collapse.”

“Yeah. Have a good night.”

\------------------------------

The next night when the group returns from Trollmarket, Lydia walks in with Toby at her side closest to her handbag and a burlap sack in hand. Jim is nowhere to be found.

“Lydia,” Barbara begins, a slight tremor in her voice. “Where’s my son?”

The blonde doesn’t answer her sister and merely moves towards the coffee table, lifting her purse from her shoulder and dropping it onto the wooden surface. Toby looks about ready to actual lunge to catch it, and Barbara jolts at hearing the slight “Ow” come from the table, and watches wide eyed as her son, Crawls… Out!

“Did you have to drop me?” Jim inquires rubbing at his lower back.

Lydia scoffs. “After what you did down there? I’m entitled to a little payback.”

“There was literally nothing I could do! The gnome was hiding in a crevice I couldn’t reach into!” Jim rebukes and his mom holds her head.

“Alright, would someone mind explaining what the heck happened down there?” Barbara requests sitting down on the couch and looking down at her son who stands no taller than a standard #2 pencil now. Surprising no one Toby is the one to go into excessive detail.

“So we were down in this place called the Heroes Forge where Blinky was teaching Jim on some Troll Lore until the large lady troll comes storming in calling for the Trollhunter. Naturally, I’m curious, and Blinky and Aaarrrgghh and questioning her on what could possibly be wrong. Turns out there was a gnome that was raiding her store, which wasn’t really a store, but before we could catch it, it got a hold of Jim’s amulet and ran into the little crevice thing that none of us could reach into.”

Lydia continues. “So Blinky pulled out a machine that they used to shrink rocks and thought it a brilliant idea to shrink Jim even though they’ve never tried it on a living creature.”

Barbara stares at her sister before shifting her gaze down to her son again. Her gaze shifts a few more times hoping beyond hope that this is all an elaborate Prank done by Finn to get back at her for something, but the fact doesn’t change.

Her sister still looks guilty, and her son is still tiny.

“If nothing else, Blinky said it should wear off by tomorrow morning.” Jim points out hoping it will appease her…

It does not.

Barbara pinches the bridge of her nose and does some breathing exercises everyone in the family if familiar with at this point. “I’m not sure if I should believe the words of someone with as little concern for your safety as they apparently do.”

“Mom-“

Barbara snaps “I don’t want to trust you to someone who will only use you like we were!”

It’s only a few seconds after the words leave her mouth does she even remember her son’s friend is even there.

Before she gets a chance to say anything more there’s a crash in the kitchen followed by a quick. “I’m fine.”

Lydia sighed as she went after her ill-timed brother leaving the burlap sack on the table with Jim. Barbara takes the chance to calm down and study the two boys who in turn peak into the sack to look at the supposed gnome. “Is there any specific that you’re supposed to do with…” Barbara gestures to the sack. “That?”

Jim gazes at the sack with a forlorn look as soft snores echo out. “Rule number two mom.”

It takes a moment for her to remember and just as she is about to comment Finn comes in and stops dead in the doorway at the sight of tiny Jim. With a strained face he places a hand over his mouth as he asks. “Hey Barbs *snorts* I think you’ve got *chuckles*” Barbara glares at him, knowing exactly where this is going. “A little problem.”

Lydia smacks him on the back of the head. “Absolutely… not funny. They are never, and will never, be funny.”

Finn chuckles, “Yeah, listen, I’m gonna crash down in the basement, If anyone comes looking for me direct them the other way.”

“Isn’t that what we always do?” Jim inquires trying to tie the sack back closed, but ultimately failing.

Finn shrugs before disappearing down below. Lydia decides to joke. “I swear with all the time that he spends underground, you’d almost expect him to be part troll.”

Jim’s mom looks scandalized to the confusion of the two boys before she says that they’ll figure everything out tomorrow. Shooing her sister and Toby out the door before carrying Jim up to his room, leaving the sack on the coffee table.

\------------------------

The next morning Jim wakes up to crashing and swears from downstairs. Jumping out of bed he falls what feels like 5 feet to the ground. Pushing himself up he finds that everything still towers above him. Groaning he makes a break for the door hoping he’s small enough to squeeze under.

He gets stuck at the waist.

Backing out once again he looks around for some other way he could possibly get down to the ground floor. His solution comes straight from an old movie in the aspect of tiny people living in the walls.

Going under his bed to reach a mouse hole his parents’ never got around to covering up after moving into the old house. And as Jim carefully clings to the insulation to avoid a nasty fall he hears his mom’s voice join Finn’s downstairs. Deciding to hell with its Jim activates the armor and drives Daylight into the pink fiberglass and repels down.

It’s as he’s on the ground floor does he notice the muffled sound of gnawing teeth. Jim creeps along the ground foundation trying to figure out what exactly he’s hearing. It’s only obvious when there’s a gnome pulling a Jack from the Shining and a face comes through a hole in the wall.

“AAAAHHHHHHHHH”

The constant noise of his mom and uncle pause at the scream and thundering footsteps are felt approaching the wall Jim hides in. The gnome gives a squeak as it’s grabbed by someone and the hole is made a little bigger to allow him through.

“Jim? Sweetie you in there?”

“Yeah mom.”

Finn’s familiar laughter filters through the opening. “Oh my god, you’re still ti-nrgh” There’s a bit of shuffling around, and when Jim peeks out it’s to find his uncle stuffing his right hand into the gnome sack as he mumbles about never looking at garden gnomes the same way again.

As Jim is focusing on the older male, his mom picks him up off the ground. “Jim, I thought you said that you’d be back to normal in the morning. I have to leave for work soon, and I can’t be worrying about you all day.”

“I know mom, and I’ve got an exam with Senior Uhl that I absolutely cannot fail.”

His mom sighs as she pulls out her cell from her front scrub pocket. “That’s it I’m calling in, you’ll have the day to hopefully get over the effects of this thing, and than I’ll go down to Trollmarket with you tonight.”

Jim gaps at her as she places him on the coffee table before leaving through the garage door. Jim looks after her as Finn finally gets the sack tied off and holds it up triumphantly.

“Alright little man, you’ve got the whole day off of school, How you wanna spend it?”

Jim contemplates what he could possibly do on his day off from school. Normally if this were to happen, he’d be resting in bed from being sick, or going through Withdrawl as he learned later on. If this were a regular weekend before he discovered the hidden world of trolls, he’d be spending it with Toby or trying out a new recipe he’d found.

Finn groans. “Come on! We have all day to hang out, so if you don’t suggest something I’m going back into the basement to work.”

Jim perks at that. “What do you do for work?”

Finn realizes what he’s said and gapes like a fish, “Uh… well… I… Shouldn’t you be doing homework?”

“I’ve got all day, and you’re dodging the question.”

“Taught you well.” Finn laughs before sighing at his nephew’s glare. “Urgh fine, I do some freelance computer work, and that’s all I’m telling you!”

“Come on, this is the first time I’ve had all day to hang out with you, normally you disappear before I get the chance to ask any good questions.”

Finn sighs as he rolls his hand. “Alright fine, ask away.”

Jim smiles before asking “What’s your plasmid? Like Aunt Lydia and Uncle Peter are obvious with their fire and ice respectively, and Harper has something to do with blunt force trauma, and mom can make stuff levitate.”

“Alright I’ll give you this one cause it’s not obvious, my primary plasmid is Security Command. Like it says I can take control of a wide range of security bots or cameras.”

Jim nods looking over at the TV and dragging over the remote to his original. “If you have to get to work that’s fine, could you just get me a pen and paper?”

Finn looks down at the shrunken kid leaning over the remote to the TV as he attempts to get to a certain channel. “Alright kid, that can’t be the only question you have.”

“It’s not, but I don’t want to make you too uncomfortable, also the cooking show I usually have recording is going to be on soon so I thought I’d watch it now to clear up space on the DVR.”

Finn rolls is eyes and is directed up into the kid’s room to retrieve the notebook and pen as requested. Walking past his sister’s room he open’s the room next to it and is greeted with a simple enough room, complete with bed in the corner and desk under the window with Jim’s usual water bottle of diffused ADAM. Shrugging at that he rifles around a bit before finally finding the red notebook with ‘RECIPES’ written across the front and a spare pen.

It’s when he turns back around the room becomes less typical.

Behind him the shelf wouldn’t seem out of place to anyone outside of the family. But resting on the top shelf among a few action plastic figures is an odd little plush.

Finn carefully picks up the plush and examines the little thing. The thing obviously started with the baseball head getting skewered with pushpins and wires. The body is sewn out of burlap with coarse rope arms and red and white cotton legs. Black fabric is sewn onto the bottom of the legs for shoes. At the ends of the rope arms rests one cotton hand and thimble with a corkscrew. Attached to the back is an ovular plastic container held on by rubber bands.

With shaking hands Finn puts Mr. Bubbles back on the shelf. Closing the door behind him before retreating to the basement after giving Jim his requested items.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was hoping to include another Sibling in this chapter, but sadly that is not to be done, hopefully the next update will have one.


	9. Stress Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn is shaken by the remnant from the past, and Jim is still small. What’s there to do other than have Finn do the shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was mainly an excuse to introduce another of the Little sisters to the story. I hope to get one more in before the end of season one.

Jim glances at his Uncle for what could be the third time since he’s come down with his notebook and pen. In that time Finn’s been pale, jittery, and spaced out. Toby explained in a text that he’d be going to Trollmarket to check the situation with whichever of his relatives dropped by the school, vowing to bring the homework over right after.

Currently Jim sits on the sleep deprived basement gremlin’s shoulder as they watch the latest episode of GunRobot on TV. Jim is nearly dislodged as loud knocking comes from the door. Finn doesn’t even take notice as he jerks out of his seat and dashes towards the door.

Jim ducks into Finn’s hood before the person on the other side can see him. For obvious reason Jim can’t see the other person, but the conversation is heard just fine.

\--------------------------

Finn opens the door to find a girl possibly Jim’s age with blue bangs and hair clips all throughout her hair. The only thing about her clothes that he picks out is the Papa Skull T-Shirt.

“Can I help you?

The girl jolts and looks up. “I’m sorry, does Jim Lake live here?”

“Yeah, you a classmate or something?”

“Yes, and he auditioned for the play the school is putting on so I wanted to give the script to read over, and his friend had something else to do so I asked if I could drop off his homework.”

Finn slowly nods. “Ah ha, and how did you find out Jim’s address?”

“I asked his friend when he gave me Jim’s homework. Would it be alright if I hand him his stuff?”

Finn quirks a brow, "You asked Toby? and I wouldn’t, He’s still a… _little_ contagious.”

The girl looks a little down at that but hands the stuff over. “He really asked me, just make sure he knows about his homework."

Finn watches as the girl walks away before entering the house once again and placing the small stack on the coffee table. Once his uncle as stopped moving Jim pulls himself out of the hood. “Finn, was that Claire?”

Finn scratches the back of his neck “Didn’t care to ask her name.”

The two sit in silence after that, with Jim off the shoulder once and on the table where he writes something down in his notebook. “Hey Finn, do you think that you could take me to the park?”

“You want to go to the park? While you look like that?” Finn gestures to his smaller size, and Jim rolls his eyes.

“I’ll be staying in your hood, there’s just a farmers market that will stop here sometimes and I usually try to stop there for fresh produce.”

Finn shivers. “First Arcadia, now you’re telling me there’s a Farmer’s Market? What next, the Medical Pavilion? Oh wait, I was already there!”

Jim decides to hold back his remark and simply looks at his Uncle with the list on the notebook page.

Finn groans and grabs it, “Fine, but after this, no more. I don’t care if the trolls need you, you’ll have to find someone else to help you, got it?”

Jim nods and is grabbed to be placed in the hood once again. Once again he’s blind to what’s happening around him and Finn, but the typical voices of the Farmer’s Market is always a familiar one. There’re obviously the typical stall owners describing their goods to buyers, but hopefully Finn finds the one he described before they left the house.

“You know, I don’t think you needed that extra order of workers Busy Bee.”

There’s an exhale from the person he addressed. “As I live and breathe, how’ve you been Hacker!”

Jim is jostled in the hood as Finn leans his elbows on the low table. “Don’t try to distract me, I wanna know why you bought more bees.”

“Is it truly such a bad thing for me to want my stock to improve?”

“When you can produce them like no one else can? Yes.”

Jim wasn’t expecting Finn to meet someone he knew, judging from the conversation this person may be another of his mom’s siblings, he allows the conversation to continue, until his hand starts cramping up.

He absentmindedly massages his hand before looking down and finding it larger than his other hand, after that there’s a sharp pain behind his left eye followed by his leg cramping up.

Shifting around to tap at Finn’s back incessantly he whispers. “Uncle Finn, I need to get out of here?”

Finn stands straight as a rod hearing the familiar and unwanted phrase, and instead of walking away, reaches into his hood, pulls Jim out and tosses him behind the stall.

Jim lands in a crate with tomatoes and peppers that he barely manages to get out of before the effects of the furgalator wears off completely. He stands to find the stall owner looking at him in shock and Finn is once again leaning on the table space.

It’s only been a year since Jim has last seen Honey, but her light brown hair is still in the typical bob. As usual she wears a T-Shirt with overalls and loafers. A yellow bandana is tied around one of her overall straps.

Wide Amber eyes stare up at him.

She slowly turns back to Finn and merely questions, “What just happened? Where did Jim Lake come from?”

“Oh Busy Bee, if only you knew.

She looks at her brother curiously.

“Jim, you wanna tell Honey here who your mom is?” Finn asks stepping into the stall with the two.

“I know who his mother is Finn. It’s Barbara Lake.”

Finn starts smirking. “Yeah, it’s Barb.

The smirk grows as Honey remains confused. Finn addresses the teen trying to wipe produce juices off. “Hey Jimmy, has your mother really never come with you here?”

Jim shakes his head, “She was always busy at the hospital, so I went with Toby and Nana whenever they went.”

Honey perks up at that. But Finn interjects. “No, focus Honey, we’re talking about our sibling.”

“Really, because I thought that we were talking about Jim and his mom?”

Finn nods. “As well as our sibling.”

Jim watches as his uncle’s smirk grows as his apparent Aunt finally puts two and two together and begins looking at Jim closely. She seems to focus on his eyes. “I mean, his eyes look similar to her’s, but are you sure-“

“I was there when Barbara met his father and I was there when the kid was born. I saw him grow up into the teen he is now whenever I bothered to show up..”

Honey looks at her brother as he talks. Once he’s finished she walks further into her stall. “Alright than, I think it’s about time that I pack up my things and greet my sister once again. Jim could you pack-up the crate you landed in before, and I’d like a full story on how you ended up that small to begin with when we get to your house.”

Jim nods as he goes about doing as requested. “So should I start calling you Aunt Honey?”

His aunt stops and turns towards him. Staring for a few seconds before dismissing the idea. “Nah, I’ve always been Honey to you, it’d be weird for you to start calling me aunt now.”

“Yeah, Finn has the same problem even though he was there for most of my childhood.”

Finn scoffs. “It’s not my fault that we all grew up expecting kids to be out of the question. And after having siblings for so long, it’s weird having someone call me uncle.” Finn shivers “It’s just weird to think about sometimes.”

“I’m honestly surprised that it was Barbara that went and had a kid first… So where’s your dad kid?”

* * *

Barbara wakes with a jolts as someone slams open a door somewhere else in the house.

“Where’s the fucking deserter!” 

Barbara lays back down after hearing her son’s frantic voice trying to placate Honey alongside Finn's calmly stated plans. She she feels better about her whole situation with Honey now aware. After all, you mess with one of the hive you get the swarm.


	10. Wakka Chakka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim returns to school ready to take the role of Romeo, only to find the role taken over by Steve. Making the most out of his understudy position, he enlists the help of his family to memorize the lines during a stackout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the museum trip, goblins, and gifts for forgiveness.

The class stands in front of the Arcadia Museum with Mr. Strickler standing on the steps alongside his grandmother. He’s positive that most of his classmates aside Toby would ever know.

“I know contemporary medium might lead you to believe European History is full of swords, sorcery and scandal. I assure you; the truth is far more interesting.”

Jim leans over to Toby and whispers, “She’s going to start with the pottery.”

“And there’s no better place to start than renaissance era pottery.”

“Called it.”

Strickler addresses her before they can enter. “Miss Nomura, we have limited time here, perhaps it’s best they explore the museum on their own.”

While his classmates cheer and run off to do as their history teacher recommends, Jim hangs behind, noticing the glare she sends their teacher. “Hey Grandma, just let me know if you need anything, and I’d be more than happy to go on your tour.”

She offers him a knowing smile. “I know what you’re doing, but I think your teacher wishes to have a _word_ with me. So run along Little Gynt.”

Jim offers a hesitant smile of his own before following his class inside.

With Toby’s help he manages to have a conversation with Claire about the play.

With his rotten luck Harper shows up and causes a scene with Eli along with Toby

“Hey kid, photographic evidence of any kind in the museum is prohibited, I’m gonna need to see your phone.”

Eli pouts. “But I wasn’t taking any photos from the museum.”

“Can’t take any chances, unless you’d like me to get the curator?”

Eli shakes his head and hands it over while in Gallery and Harper looks through the images until coming to the one with the remains of a goblin in it. Without saying anything she deletes it and goes on her way mumbling, “boys, always getting into the crazy shit.”

“Hey Jim, your mom needs us to run an errand for our friends tonight.”

He can only nod as Toby joins him and Claire.

“Was that another member of your family?” Claire asks gesturing towards Harper who’s now down in the main hall with Strickler and her mother.

“Yeah, she did some traveling in the past along with two of her siblings and parents.”

Claire nods along, “Right, and I also met someone else while dropping off your homework.”

“Yeeah,” Jim sighs rubbing his neck, “Uncle Finn means well, but he doesn’t get out much. But did Toby really ask you to drop off my homework?”

“I might have asked when Miss Janeth told me you were switched to the understudy, I wanted to give you a heads up before play practice.”

They both cringe and look towards the other end of the balcony where Steve is seen looking at the Neanderthals. “I should probably tell the curator that someone moved an exhibit.” Jim jokes, smiling at the laugh he gets.

**\----------------------------------------**

_“At thy good heart's oppression.”_

_“Why, such is love's transgression.  
Griefs of mine own lie heavy in my breast,  
Which thou wilt propagate, to have it prest.”_

Jim stalls trying to remember the next part of Romeo’s line. Harper looks down and reads the beginning line. “With more of thine: this love that thou hast shown.” _  
_ Jim nods and continues still looking out towards the house that they’re sure the goblins will attack.

Blinky looks at the two practicing lines from the play that the young Trollhunter no longer had to worry about, before looking back towards the house. “Urgh, it is already 9 o’clock, it appears the only thing being delivered tonight is failed expectations.”

“Ha! No argument there, the only good thing to come of today is actually learning Goblins are in the area.” Harper says pumping her fist in the air.

Blinky studies them for a bit, there’s nothing that screams magic about them, but perhaps witches and wizards have just hidden themselves to fit in the changing world. “Tell me Lady Harper, I have not seen you use any type of magic like your siblings, was that intentional, or did you not inherit it like they did?”

The confusion on her face is baffling before she understands. “Oh _magic_! Naw I do have it, but mine focuses more on my brute force that anything else.” She holds up and arm and flexes. “It’s sorta like enhancing my physical capabilities.”

Blinky hums. “you say that, but with your siblings, it is very evident when magic is being used, with you there’s nothing. No sparking, no frost or fire.”

Harper merely shrugs, “according to mom, not all magic has to be shown in a physical way.”

Jim wants to question what the two are even talking about with magic but holds his tongue as he radios Toby’s group. “Hey Tobes, anything weird happen over by you guys?”

 _“Sorry Jim, but Tobias is occupied by his need to obtain swag, and Arrrgghh agrees with me, he’s the only weird thing in our area.”_ Honey says over the radio taken from Toby. There’s a moment of silence when she speaks up again. “ _BeeHive to Trollhunter, the eagle has landed.”_

“Got it, we should get him out of here before it’s too late.”

Harper shakes her head, “I think we have a slight problem with that plan with the lights winking out like that.”

From the darkened street glowing yellow eyes emerge. Blinky pulls the two humans at his side down to the ground and uses a third hand to radio into the other group. “Stay down, there is a larger number than I had anticipated. They shall attack any in their path, so stay down and silent.”

Jim shrugs the stony arm off and kneels in place, “But that’s Eli, he’s in my class.”

Upon hearing this Harper grabs the walkie talkie and radios the other group. “MonkeyWrench to BeeHive, change of plans, the possible target is a friend. At first sign of trouble release the swarm. I repeat swarm towards trouble.”

Jim can almost hear the smirk in his other aunt’s voice. “ _Those green bastards won’t know what hit them.”_

From there the group watches as the goblins swarm towards the house, the headlights of the truck still on after the driver went into the house for something.” From their places Jim and Blinky watch as Harper pulls out two large wrenches from some harnesses on her back and getting into a ready position. With Tony and Arrrgghh they witness as the pores on Honey’s arms seem to expand as honey bees crawl out and begin to buzz around them.

The moment the goblins descend the wrenches drop and the bees calm and land on their owner. The two groups watch as the goblins latch onto any unoccupied space on the delivery truck and begin to eat the vehicle.

“Well that was unexpected.” Harper remarks as Blinky turns towards Jim. “You mustn’t be afraid Master Jim.”

“I thought the first rule of troll hunting was to always be afraid.”

Arrrgghh hears the conversation from his end and sadly shakes his head. _“Trolls, not goblins.”_

“Goblins crave the pheromone of Terror, an odor you appear to be releasing quite generously.” Blinky explains and Harper once again hefts up her wrenches. She barely registers the comment Blinky makes, only the fact that Toby freaking out is heard over the radio and attracts the attention of three goblins.

“Perhaps I made my point to loudly.” Blinky remarks and grabs the hands of his companions before yelling “Run!”

Harper and Jim manage to keep pace with the scholar, but that ends when the armor reacts to Jim’s fear. “JIM!” Harper stops to cover him, when Arrrgghh reaches into the small dogpile and pulls him free to place him on his back alongside Honey and Toby. As the chase continues Toby’s wrist is grabbed as he celebrates getting some more swag and the chubby tracker is lost.

From that point Toby leads them to his house, with Honey releasing a few different swarms of bees to cause a distraction. It’s only thanks to the outside lights that they are saved in the end.

Blinky and Jim pace the room with Toby and Arrrgghh snacking on the bed. Honey and Harper stand at the window and keep a lookout for the goblins with Harper phoning their siblings and parents about this most recent development.

When the two pass each other in their pacing Blinky grabs Jim’s shoulders. “I’m sorry to say master Jim, but your town is infested with Goblins!”

Jim shakes his hands off, “Trolls I can deal with, because at least trolls stay underground. But Goblins? I don’t even know?”

Toby speaks up from the bed, “Dude we gotta get my chubby tracker back. Since they got it, they’ll just get stronger and faster.”

“Must find.” Arrrgghh grumbles as he grabs the bowl and eats it, fruit and all.

Honey perks up and turns towards the group. “Tobias, you said your watch thing is called the Chubby Tracker right?”

Harper looks at her sister oddly as Toby nods from the bed.

“Great, Jim, is Finn at home or did he go off the edge of the Earth again?”

The group only stares before Harper reaches an understanding, “Honey it may be better to ask Toby how the thing tracks his calories. So Toby, does it work as a GPS or a step counter?”

“Kinda both, like I could be jogging in place or just walking around.”

Honey nods and goes to leave. “Great, don’t wait up, I’m going hunting for a gremlin.

Blinky shakes his head. “Why anyone would willingly hunt down one of those vial creatures is beyond me, they are nothing but trouble around any form of electronics. Always tinkering and meddling in the affairs of others.”

Jim spares a look at his remaining aunt and they both burst into laughter.

\-------

After school the next day, Jim has a two-fold objective. One is to get a present for Claire after hitting her face with a dodgeball. The second is some new pottery for his grandma because she seemed tense after that talk with Mr. Strickler during their field trip. The leads him to a large antique store downtown.

The store has a brink front with pale green paint on the door and windowpanes. The sign above reads "Changing Hands" in an older script.

He’s been here a few times with Toby looking for some knickknacks or another for family, so why go anywhere else. Walking inside he’s greeted with old Victorian wallpaper and vintage rugs. Spread around the ground floor is furniture and racks full of clothing. The second floor is sectioned into different areas for books, infants, woodwork, est. The basement is barred from anyone but employees, which at the moment only consists of the owner.

The moment he enters the owner of the store greets him. “Good afternoon Mr. Lake, is there something I can help you with?”

Jim regards the woman before him, with long dark hair cascading over her shoulders she wears a long lavender skirt with an over the shoulder pink sweater. In her hands is some form of antique contraption.

“I’m just looking for some things Ms. Locke, but I’ll let you know if I need any help.”

She nods. “I’ll be around, if you need me, ring the bell at the desk.”

Jim nods when he receives a text from Toby,

* * *

_Toby: Hey dude guess who just earned a new windbreaker!!!_

_Me: How did you manage that?_

_Toby: It’s from my Chubby Tracker, I guess it’s still racking up points._

_Me: DUDE! Do u know what this means?_

_Toby: It means I have the perfect jacket for any weather!_

_Me: No, it means that one of the goblins has your_

_Chubby Tracker, and that means that we can_

_find their location using that._

_Toby: I knew that._

_Me: Wait until I get back and tonight we can look._

_Toby: (Thumbs up emoji)_

* * *

Jim forgoes looking for his gifts to prepare for tonight. Upon returning home Finn is face down on the couch, with Peter and Harper laughing around.

“Do I want to know.” Jim inquires as Finn just groans.

“His phone, all we needed was the kid’s phone.” Peter chokes out as Toby enters the house as well,

“Jim! we got the location, now all we need to do is locate my Chubby Tracker!” Toby cheers

“We’ll go tonight, we need to take care of this as soon as possible.” Jim points out and Peter jerks a thumb over his shoulder.

“Your mom is passed out in bed; we can take her car.”

“You guys can go; I’m going back to the basement.” Finn remarks before slinking away.

Peter points at Jim. “Alright kid, where does you mom keep her keys.”

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter is a prologue more will be added shortly,  
> Here is the link to the Tumblr where all the art and information is  
> https://weregreatatcrime.tumblr.com/search/little%20sister%20au


End file.
